Reality's Delusions
by TheGirlWhoCried-I'mAWriter
Summary: 23 Year Old Georgia gets dragged back into hunting after 8 years of pretending to be normal. Now side my side... by side with the Winchester boys trying to stop Lilith from bringing on the apocalypse, while dealing with issues of her own. Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

I rolled out of bed, my body hitting heavily against my wooden floor. "Son of a bitch" I mumble into the wood, pushing myself up. Running my fingers through my tangle of messy black hair, I stumbled down the stairs, nearly crashing into one of my 5 housemates. I groan to Tami (she's like the mother of the group) as I wander into the kitchen, furiously rubbing the sleep (or lack of) from my eyes. She understands me perfectly, because she flicks on the kettle and gathers the crap for tea.

"Can you go check if anyone else wants any please?" She said, sweetly. I turn, shuffling back out of the kitchen, to the bottom of the stairs. All our bedrooms are upstairs, and the staircase is in the centre of the house, so no matter where you are, someone yelling from the bottom of the stairs can always be heard.

I clear my throat, and wink at Tami from where she's looking at me from the kitchen. "LADIES,TEA'S ON OFFER. KETTLES BOILED, COME AND GET IT" I yell. I am met with the sound of 3 bedroom doors opening, and a jumble of footsteps as the rush to get their morning fix. Say what you want about the rest of us, but no one can knock Tami's tea making skills. She is by far the best tea make in the house, even though we all like it differently. Tj, Natalie and Ella, rush over to the counter, each picking up their mugs and downing the first few glorious sips.

"Where's Phebe?" I say through a yawn.

"Upstairs, it was a big night, for her anyway. " Tj said, mimicking my yawn. I smile to myself remembering my mother always said yawning was contagious.

I take the stairs two at a time, and reach the top, it's a corridor, more a room really. Quite wide, we've put a couple of couches in there, A large rectangle. 3 doors on either side and two at the back, each decorated to suit the room's inhabitant. . Straight ahead, is my room, the door decorated with two signs one that simply reads "Wake me and you're dead." and a double sided sign that said " sleeping" and on the other side "_sleeping ;)"_ and next to it, is Phebe's room, her door was covered in photographs, of famous people she'd encountered over her travels, and felt so adamant about showing off to all of us. On the left, we have. Ella's room her door, was almost a shrine, to Richard Armitage, an actor she'd developed a fascination for, next the bathroom, and the toilet. And on the opposite side we have, Natalie's room, her door, painted blue, with a pin board, firmly nailed to it, which she regularly pinned amusing news articles to. Beside her room was Tami's her door, was the neatest, it had one sign and all it said was "a princess sleeps here" it was a child's door sign that Natalie had given to her as a gift, quite a few years ago. And then Tj's a plain white door, with random sketches drawn straight onto the wood. Her favourite technique was tracing over drawings she really liked with carbon paper underneath, pressing the sketch to the door.

I wander across the room, to Phebe's door. Managing to kick my toe on the couch as I passed it. "Son of a bitch" I say, taking my foot into my hands and nursing it. I stop my whining when the toilet door, swings open, last count everyone was down stairs except Phebe who I heard clanging around in her room, and myself and I wasn't in the toilet. What I saw, was an INCREDIBLY attractive guy, I become aware that I'm staring, like a rabbit, trapped in the blinding headlights of attractiveness. I go to speak, to say something cute and funny and all the comes out is "What the fuck?" - seriously Georgia? Are you a moron?- He stared back, frozen still at the door of the toilet in silence. I go to move across to him, stopping as Phebe emerges from her bedroom. She looked like a tired mess, even worse than she did after staying up all night studying for university exams.

"What the fuck?" I say in a voice an octave or three higher than usual. She rubbed her eyes, looking between me our hot male company.

"Oh, that's Joey, he's a friend of mine, he needed a place to crash after the party last night, thought it best not to wake you and ask." She said, perfectly innocently.

"Wake me? Phebe, you know I barely sleep right? So the chances that I would actually be asleep to be woken up, are slim to none. Besides, you don't need to ask permission, just give me some fair warning next time." I say, rustling my fingers through her freshly straightened hair before side stepping her angered attack. "I was coming to say tea's done, if you want any." I say, racing to the stairs.

I take my place at the table in the kitchen, it's quite rare, that we are all up at the same time, but when we are, we like to sit and eat together. Tami and Natalie had worked together to prepare breakfast; Bacon, croissants, eggs, toast, cereal the works.

"So, Tj. Why exactly was it a big night?" I say my mouth still full of bacon. No one minds.

"Jadyn's birthday party, we told you we were going. What did you lot do last night anyway?" Tj replies, sculling some orange juice.

"Tami and I, made biscuits and watched an Arrow marathon." Ella says with a wide toothy grin. Beside her, Tami mouths "I hated it" at me, which makes me laugh.

"I went to bed early, with a book." Natalie says shyly, poking at her eggs. She wasn't particularly comfortable around new people and knowing that there was some strange man somewhere in her house made her uneasy.

"I played assassins creed." I say nonchalantly, before snatching a fruit loop from Ella's bowl, before she even notices. I throw it across the table, landing it on top of Tj's mound of bacon. She glares at me. Tj hates cereal, and loves bacon, messing with it, is like signing a death wish. She picks up the fruit loop in her spoon and I assume she attempted to fling it into my juice, but instead it landed, creating a small well in Natalie's eggs. A food fight ensues, a lot bigger than our normal ones, but it concludes when I pick up a piece of bacon and throw it, hitting the attractive male in the face. I snigger, through my apology.

Phebe and her gentleman friend, sit at the table, Phebe throwing me piercing glances. Luckily our dining table seated 8, for the unlikely event that someone's parents would attend a meal at our home. Very little conversation was made, except between Joey and Phebe, who whispered to each other, in between giggles.

"So, Joey, you want some tea?" Tami says politely. As the rest of us eat in silence.

"Uh, no thanks. Do you have coffee?" he replies. We all look to each other horrified. We all HATE coffee, well besides Natalie, but she's always been a little strange.

"Oh. I'll see." Tami says, glancing through the cupboards. The rest of us continue to sit silently, we are all socially awkward little shits, but we seem to work together. Everyone else in the room is fully dressed in their clothes for the day, ready to go off to work or university, and then there's me. I sit crossed legged on small wooden chair, in my pyjamas (which consists of a large shirt, and a pair of men's boxer brief shorts- stop judging me, they're comfortable) with no makeup on, and the smell of the leather of our couch, on my clothes. I don't like people; it's that simple, not trust issues or anything, just a hatred of social interaction and stupidity.

Tami fixes "Joey" a coffee and we all return to silence, I clench my fork wanting to stab him if he slurps one more time, or continues chewing with his mouth open. As everyone finishes I race upstairs, to have a shower after skipping one the night before. I undress and stand under the warm stream of water, but suddenly DISASTER. The water turns icy cold, sending my body into shivering spasms. That's the worst thing about living with 5 other people; you've got to be fast if you want hot water. After a minute or two the cold water starts to feel nice, I quite like cold in general, I rather winter to summer and I'd much prefer to be locked in a freezer than in a sauna. I reach for the tap, turning it off. And standing there a moment as the cold air around me clings to my wet skin.

I rub the loose water drops off my skin before wrapping the towel around my body, and heading out the door. I run into "Joey", I side step left and so does he, then I go right, so does he. "Oh for fuck sake" I say, elbowing past him I can tell I didn't make a good first impression, but why try reverse the past, I figure in for a penny in for a pound. I walk into my room, and slam the door. It's messy, clothes on the floor, unmade bed, and one too many empty mugs and coke cans. The only thing left pristine was my collection of books, video games and films, and of course TARDIS tower. (the top shelf of my bookcase, devoted entirely to Doctor Who merchandise.) I poke around the floor, for clothes. I grab a pair of jeans and a black shirt, I sniff them, the jeans are salvageable, but the shirt's past it's use by date. I fling it behind me, landing it perfectly in my clothes hamper. I rummage around a little more, producing a white shirt, I sniff it. It smells freshly washed, and I haven't worn it in a long time. It was tight around the bust and was quite low cut, but it would do. I snatch a pair of knickers and a bra from my draw and hastily get dressed. I drape my towel over my leather desk chair and wander out of my room, all doors are shut, except one. Tj's, I can see from where I stand that she is sat in front of her mirror doing her make up. I walk in flopping down on her bed with a grunt.

"What's wrong diddums?" she says, a faint hum of an imagine dragons song in the background.

" I don't like it when you call me that, you're the only one in this house I'm older than." I chuckle, sitting up and snatching one of her cushion's to cuddle.

"Ehh, so, what's wrong?"

"You mean beside the fact that I'm 23 years old, with no job, no university degree and bad thumbs from playing video games? No, nothing's wrong" I say.

"To be fair, it was your decision not to go to university." She says and she brushes mascara onto her lashes.

"True. But riddle me this, if I were to go to university what would I study? I'm not good at anything." I moan, looking for sympathy, where it was clear I wouldn't get any today. Maybe the fruit loop incident was a bad idea.

"I don't know, you're good at all that supernatural stuff, all that law." she replies, putting a peachy lip gloss on.

"First of all its lore, and second basically what you're saying to me is that, if Ghouls, Vampires and Werewolves were real I'd be set." I say sarcastically as I watch her, gather up her hair, dyed a vibrant cherry red colour. She was attempting to plait it down her back, and failing. Each time it ended up wonky or she would miss a bit.

"Grr" she exclaims in frustration. I scoot backward on the bed, and pat in front of me. She smiles and takes the offered seat. I take her silky hair and plait it, clicking in demand of a hair tie. " Thank you" she smiles moving to grab her books for the day. "If you really wanted to, I'm sure you could find something to study." she says, clanging through her desk draws to find a specific book. "Gahh, where is it?" she grumbles as she throws random sketches out of the way.

"Where's what?" I ask falling back on the bed with a thud.

"My composition book, I can't find it."

I roll over grabbing a book from the bedside table beside me and frizbying it across the room, skidding it across her desk. She looks at me, like I'd been hiding it the whole time. I wink.

"You're all so lucky, you know what you want to do with your lives and are working toward it. Then, there's me." I continue whining, gesturing to myself with a sour face on. " You have music, and you are totally going to be famous, and Tami is studying to be a midwife, which is cool. And Natalie, well, whatever she does she's good at, and then Ella's got the optometry apprenticeship thing and Phebe, well she's doing that history study thing. And then well, there's me I've got diddly squat going for me but hey, you want help with a video game, or need something fixed, I'm your girl." I say.

"Well, I can't help you, you want to do something, go do it." she snaps back, tired of my whinging

"I can't…" I groan, rolling off the bed onto my feet "I've fractured my motivation." I tease, ducking out of the room, as she throws a pillow in my general direction.- I seem to piss people off, quite easily. One of my few talents.

I crab walk down the stairs- I have no life, and that is what I call fun. Tj following behind me, on foot. She snatches an apple, a little tub of custard and an orange juice box out of the fridge, waving goodbye as she walks outside, to go to university. I slump down on the couch, taking my usual daily position. I pick up my controller, mentally preparing myself to "kill some bitches" when the weight of the couch shifts. I turn to the side, scowl at the ready, and see _"_Joey" I roll my eyes, returning to my game.

"What are you playing?" he asks overly cheerful- eek, happy people make me nauseated.

"Halo." I say matter of factly, as I select a gravity hammer in the game.

"Oh… I've never played that before" he replies- this boy really can't take a hint

"Well, you're missing out" I sink deeper into the couch as the countdown begins.

"O...K… well, I'm Joey" he says extending his hand toward me.

"I know."

"and you are?" he asks- poor boy doesn't know how much I want to stab him. Everyone in this house and I mean EVERYONE, knows not to disturb anyone when 1. they're playing a video game 2. they're watching something or 3. they have headphones on. They are the unspoken house rules, that we all must abide by to keep harmony in check.

I grunt as my character gets shot. "Georgia." I growl smacking my head against the back of the lounge as I die- in the game. Nothing is that simple.

Phebe comes racing down the stairs, just as I prepare to ram my controller down "Joey's" throat.

"Oh, Georgia. We kind of need the house today. We are studying together." She says, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Oh, I'll just be sitting here, playing this. I won't disturb you." I reply sweetly.

"Will you turn the television down to below 25?" she asks

"Now, that is asking far too much. What's the point in having such epic music in a game if you can't hear it?"

"Yes, but the gun shots, and screams of agony are about 10 times louder than the music."

"Fine." I slam my controller down onto the coffee table, and turn the console off as I walk past. I race to my room, and grab my favourite jacket- light brown leather. And my phone, stuffing it into my pocket, with my.. Well I can't exactly call it a wallet, it's more… a coin purse. I give Phebe one last bewildered look as I walk out the door.

The sun is blinding. I squeeze my eyes, shut, raising my hand to cover my face. Reason number one I don't go outside- the sun. I eventually adjust. Everything is still very bright, I'm used to moping about in a dark room. I just walk. No certain destination, just me, the streets and this bloody bee. I swat at it, scowling. Reason number two- wildlife. I walk for what felt like days, but was according to the clock on my phone, 2 and a half hours.- Is it just me or is that a bloody long time? I stare down at my phone, 2 and a half hours...that means it's lunchtime. YAY food. I scroll through my contacts, stopping it on Ella, I press it and bring it to my ear.

"What is it?" she yells in answer.

"How charming of you, Ella. I wanted to know if you would be so gracious as to join me for lunch?" I say, my tone going from sarcastic to normal… which basically means incredibly sarcastic to only slightly sarcastic.

"Fine." she huffs. I hear a rustle of papers and some muffled voices, one saying 'you are working, you better not be on that fudging phone.' I assume it is her boss. I hate that guy.

"woohoo?" I say calmly.

"Yeah, sorry. Continue."

"Was that Darren? If it is tell him I hate him." I reply, to which I hear her say "Darren, Georgia says she hates you." and a slightly muffled voice reply. "I bloody well hate her too." hearing that makes me smirk.

"So… lunch? Meet you at the diner in 15 minutes?" I continue our conversation.

"Alright, see you then" she says hanging up the phone.

I shove my phone back in my pocket "Rude" I say, out loud, earning a judging stare from a fat guy who walks past. "Oh, go eat a cake factory." I yell back at him. Shocking not only the man but myself with my sudden outburst. I head off in the direction of the diner, humming the tune of an unknown song in my head.

I walk into the diner. Table or booth? Pfft, that's not even a question, I think as I slide into a booth, absently looking about the window, at the passing people, I roll my eyes as a group of girly, twittery, skinny girls walk past. I mock them, flicking my hair back over my shoulders, repeatedly. I turn around to see Ella standing there, judging me. She slides into the seat across from mine dumping her bag down. I chuckle as she pulls out a big folder and a note pad and pen.

"Don't laugh. Optometry is hard." she says, I don't exactly listen, I am distracted by two, gorgeous looking men that walk in. One is tall, and I mean incredibly tall, seriously like a giant. With flowy beautiful hair, and I am suddenly overcome with the urge to ask him what conditioner he uses. The other, shorter, but still tall, short hair and the face of a model, but with a cut on his forehead, and a split lip. They walk over and slump down in a booth on the other side of the diner.

I get distracted from my distraction by a sign. "Waitress wanted"- I could be a waitress.

"Hey, Ella look. What do you think?" I say, pointing her attention to the sign.

"I already have a job." she says completely missing the point.

"Not you, you moron. Me."

"You a waitress" she looks horrified at the idea "That is not a good idea. Not only are you incredibly clumsy, but you swear like a sailor and have a severe attitude problem. You and customer service would not be a good combination."

"Not a good combination my arse. Thanks for your opinion anyway." I say, walking up to the counter and ringing the bell. When an old, greasy looking woman turns up, I put on my nicest smile. "I'd like to apply to be your new waitress." I say

"Good, you're hired." she replies, her voice husky, probably from smoking.

"No shit? Really? Cool." I say, shaking her hand.

"You start tomorrow. 9 o'clock."

"9 o'clock doesn't really work for me…" I begin, but she folds her arms "9 o'clock is fine." I say, returning to my booth, greeting Ella with a smug smile.

A while later I returned home. After Ella left, I not even subtly stared at the gorgeous men. Then went off to buy some new clothes… so naturally, when I walk into our house, I fling my bags of sweets and video games, onto the table, heading straight to the fridge and pulling out a can of coke. I roll over the back of the lounge and land there; I close my eyes and rest… not sleep, bloody insomnia.

Someone walks through the door, and I raise my hand in a wave. It's Tami. She drops her stuff, and walks to the lounge, lifting my feet and sitting down, draping my legs back over her lap.

"How was your day?" I ask sincerely, taking a skilled sip of my coke can.

"It was alright, difficult, and stressful, but it was alright. You?"

"I got a job, don't really want it, mainly got it to prove a point to Ella, but hey, moneys gotta come from somewhere right." I say, as she turns on the television flicking through the channels, she stops on something called, Dr. Sexy MD. I make gagging noises as the two main characters kiss and Tami relaxes. One by one the girls return home and join us in the living room, to watch Dr. Sexy MD, some out of humour, like Natalie and myself. others, out of confusion, like Ella and others out of boredom- Tj. The credits roll and I sit up, slapping Tami on the face.

"What was that for?"

"You are brilliant, you know that..And a coward. You are a brilliant coward." I say dramatically, mocking one of the characters in the show, Dr. Piccolo or something. Tami play's along snatching my wrist as I go to slap her again

"You want to give me one good reason, why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs Biel?"

"One reason?" I say, trying to hold back the smirk. She nods.

"You're not Dr. Sexy, you're an…. Imposter." I say, flinging my hand across my forehead as everyone bursts into laughter. "Joey" walks into the room.

"What's so funny?" he says, I roll my eyes, flopping back down, hitting my head on the armrest, but ignoring the pain.

"Jesus Christ, do you live here now or something?" I say sarcastically. Everyone else goes silent, besides a few innocent coughs. "You are kidding right?"

"I thought Phebe told you, my lease ran up and she said I could stay here." he says a small quiver in his voice - he's afraid of me, YES!

"No, she didn't." I smirk "PHEBE, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW" I shout, and I hear a clang of heals walking across the floor of her bedroom and then across the carpet.

"What's wrong?" she says, swinging around the corner, into the lounge room.

"You let that live here? Without consulting me?" I say gesturing to "Joey"

"You said I don't have to ask your permission." she replies sharply.

"To let someone stay for a night, but this.. This is too much Phebe. First of all, you're the only one who knows him, he could be a serial killer or a rapist or a vampire or something. Second of all, I don't particularly like him. Regardless of if he's going to kill me or not, there is a great chance that I will kill him." I sit up, swinging my feet off Tami and onto the ground, and standing up. "In fact I don't think anyone here likes him"

"I like him!" Tj says, kindly.

"Shut up, I'm making a point. Besides you don't count, you like everyone." I say at her.

"He's staying." Phebe shouts.

"If he's staying, there are some rules. You know what, they go for everyone. I love you guys, but I am tired, and when I'm not tired I'm sick I am sick and tired. Sick and tired of your shit. " I say, snatching up a notepad from the coffee table and writing on it

"Perhaps, if you slept, you would be neither sick, nor tired" Natalie says, I glare at her.

"Alright, here. Everyone gets to write their own rules, and when we're done, we will compile the necessary ones onto one paper, and they will remain our house rules." I say, passing out a paper to everyone, as Tj passed out pens. "Joey", goes to take a piece of paper, but I smack his hand away, scowling at him.

When everyone is finished, and we've voted, we now have a list of house rules.

RULES

No entering someone else's room uninvited.

No one is to touch the orange juice or custard without first getting permission of Tj

Throwing things at Ella when he starts talking about her love of Richard Armitage is only permitted after the 10th offense of the day. Shouting "NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LONELY SOUL." is acceptable at any time.

Joey is not allowed to touch any of Georgia's video games. At all.

If you move Phebe's books out of alphabetical order, you will be her slave for a week.

Disney Movies are compulsory for every occupant of the house

Anyone who calls Georgia up on her foul language, will get what's fucking to them.

When Tami is watching her soap opera's commentary is off limits, pretending to vomit and shoot one's self is tolerated

Do not disturb anyone when they are playing video games, watching something or have headphones in or you will be forced to eat the month old yoghurt.

Just because Natalie likes to think herself philosophical, does not mean you can reply to everything she says with Why?

One night a week is dedicated to Classic Doctor Who episodes. Anyone who does not want to watch it, must remain in their bedrooms.

One night a week is dedicated to current Doctor Who episodes. Same rule applies.

Just because Georgia doesn't sleep, does not mean she is allowed to play video games on full volume at 3 am.

Hiding anyone's university books is in poor taste, and if Georgia is caught doing it again, all her clothes will be confiscated.

If you use the last of the toilet paper, replace it.

Same thing, but with tea.

Movie night is Thursdays and the film decider rotates.

Anyone who is caught taking Tj and Georgia's coke, without permission must replace it within 24 hours, or interest in way of extra packs will accumulate at a rate of two cases a day for the first three days, and then a 2 litre bottle added to that for every subsequent day.

Ella must clean her wounds as soon as they happen. If she does not comply, she gets lemon juice squirted in them.

Permission must be asked before borrowing anything and if you are caught, you will be at the mercy of the objects owner

I read them aloud so everyone can hear, everyone gets personal one. Except "Joey". I don't trust him.

"That is final. No one gets to change it. Ella, go stick it on the fridge or something" I say, handing the paper to Ella as she passes. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm actually going to have a hot shower tonight." I finish before racing upstairs.

I shower quickly and pour myself into bed, I'm so tired. But as soon as my head hits the pillow it's like my brain lights up. A thousand thoughts a second. I squeeze my eyes shut- Just this once, just let me sleep. Please- after 8 hours of, trying and failing to sleep I sit up, I trudge down stairs and flop onto the couch, turning on the television. I flick through the channels, nothing is on. Well something's on, but nothing worth watching. Mainly late night kind of works, because I have the urge to pick up the phone and order Magic fingers- a vibrating bed system. I just lay there on the couch, watching nothing important, not really paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2

I hear a noise upstairs, I stare at the clock, it's 4:37 am who would be up? I make a pit stop in the kitchen, grabbing a large knife, just in case. I slowly walk up the stairs, making certain I avoid the creaky step. The bathroom tap is on, I slowly turn the corner, ducking behind the person, and holding their arms behind their back and the knife at their throat. I use my foot to flick on the light. "Oh for fuck sake" I say, moving the knife away from "Joey's" neck. I look down and see his hands, stained red, my eyes flick to the sink, the water is red. "Is that blood?" I say, probably too calmly. "Joey" smirks at me, a smile that goes straight through me, making me feel sick to my stomach. I open mouth to speak, but he cuts me off.

"Go on, tell them. They won't believe you anyway. " he says his eyes cold and glassy. We stare each other down. I play over in my head, the possible outcomes if I were to make a run to someone. I attempt it. I turn to sprint out of the bathroom, but he has my waist. I jerk my elbow back, hitting him in the abdomen. Turning I strike him in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. He lunges at me, I kick, high straight into his face, the feeling of his nose breaking against my bare foot is oddly satisfying. He shouts at the pain. I hear the flicking of lights, and the opening of doors, but I can't stop myself. I grab his shirt collar, and punch his face, over and over and over. With each punch, I feel more free, more alive than ever.

"What the hell?" Phebe screams, stepping between me and "Joey."

"It was awful, she just attacked me, I didn't do anything. " he says,

"Bullshit, he literally has blood on his hands look." I say, and "Joey" hold up his clean hands "That's impossible" I whirl around, looking at the sink. Clean. I glare back at "Joey" who Phebe had embraced in a hug, and he winks, devilishly. I ball my fists up again "You son of a bitch!" I say, before being restrained by Tj.

I'm sat in the lounge room, Natalie pacing back and forth in front of me. "Joey" sitting with Phebe, still keeping up the innocent act.

"Alright, try explain it to me, I just don't understand. Why on earth did you attack him?" Natalie says, finally speaking after 15 gruelling minutes of silence.

I just sit there, even if I tell them the truth, they won't believe me, he said it himself. I decide not to care what they are thinking, and zone out. How did that jerk get rid of the blood? I'm sure I saw it, I'm not that insane. I'm sure of it. There is something not right about him.

"Georgia?" Natalie says

"What do you want me to say?" I reply looking back at her. She looks disappointed more than anything.

"I want you to tell me the truth." she replies, kindly.

"I already told you, I was awake, downstairs and I heard a noise, so I got a knife and went to see what it was. Joey was in the bathroom, washing blood off his hands, when I tried to run away, he pulled me back, so I hit him. How can you blame me, I already told you, I'd probably kill him." I say, slightly more sarcastically than usual.

"Fine, we've all got stuff to do tomorrow, and there is still the possibility of 3 more hours sleep. So, everyone should just go back to bed." she says, before everyone gets up to go upstairs.

"You're kidding right? The bitch attacked me, and you are just going to go back to bed. Do you want her to kill me or something?" Joey says

"I hope so." I whisper, but Tami looks at me with eyes that can even make me regret something.- and that's difficult

"You cannot be serious, she tried to kill me!" he says

"Oh, don't flatter yourself" I reply quickly.- Wow, I'm a bitch when I'm tired. I'm tired all the time.

"You're a psychopath" he screams at me

"I've been called worse." I reply, my sass reaching new levels.

"Both of you, just shut up!" Ella interjects. "I've known Georgia, most of my life. She wouldn't try to kill you...unless she had a very good reason."

"On that note, 1. I did not try to kill him, I merely hit him a few times. And I was trying to kill him, I had a damn good reason." I say relaxing back into the couch

"Oh yeah? What's your reason, you crazy bitch" Joey screams.

"It's pointless arguing with her Joe, just leave it." Phebe says, to "Joey" taking his hand and guiding him upstairs

"Sweet dreams" I sing. I turn back around to see, 4 of my 5 housemates standing in front of me, arms folded, each with a stern, yet disappointed look. My laughter cut short. "What?" I say, innocently.

"Are you insane?" Tami asks, her voice quite high in pitch

"Jury's out." I say, bringing my feet onto the couch and my knees to my chest.

"What the hell where you thinking Georgia?" Tj asks, trying to be stern, but still sounding sweet.

"You wouldn't understand. None of you would. But hey, I won't do it again" I wink "I promise. Now, go on. You have school or work or some shit in the morning and so do I. Go and do what I can't and sleep." I pick up the remote and turn the television on, craning my head to the left to see it past, the wall of my worried friends. They all turn, trudging out of the room. I relax when I hear the final bedroom door shut. Nursing my knuckles, where they are split and bruised.

Hours pass, most of them, with me eating or watching crappy late night television. I am practically unconscious, but still awake when I hear a sound. I spring up. Ready to take action. It's Ella, she's fully dressed and is making toast. It's light outside.

"How'd you sleep?" I mumble to her as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good. What about you? Did you sleep at all?" She says, she's always worrying about me. I shake my head. "You should see a doctor about that."

"Unless said Doctor is a 1000 year old time travelling alien, I'll pass." I say, poking around in the fridge for some 'breakfast' I emerge with a donut stuffed in my mouth and a can of coke in my hand.

"That's not breakfast." Ella says.

"yes, it the Breakfast of champions" I reply my mouth half full of donut.

"So…" she starts, leaning back onto the counter, waiting for the kettle. "You start work today right?" I jump up to sit on the table, and nod, stilling eating. "Ok, so what time?"

"9 o'clock" I say after gulping down my mouthful. She smirks at me.

"Well. It's 8:50" she says smugly, pointing to the wall clock.

"Oh, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," I stress

"Georgia, enough swearing" she says

"Uh uhuh, rule number 7, so unless you want me burn your signed Lord of the Rings poster, I'd zip it. " I say, before racing upstairs. I get dressed. Fast, a pair of black skinny jeans and grey singlet, I grab the other necessities and race downstairs.

"I need to borrow your car." I say to Ella, pawing through her handbag for the keys

"rule number 20, permission must be asked" she replies throwing my own reasons back in my face.

"Fine. Can I please borrow your car… and its keys" I say politely.

"No!"

"You bitch"

"You can't drive."

"We don't know that, I've never tried. " I say… I'm not winning this argument surprisingly. "I will grovel if I have to."

"Fine, but I'm driving, It's my day off and I kind of want to see how this goes down."

"How what goes down?"

"You, dealing with customers. I wouldn't miss it for the world" she says, flinging her bag onto her shoulder, and walking out the door to the garage. Out of the 6 of us… well 7. We have 2 cars, well 3. One belongs to Ella, the other was a shared purchase between Tami and Natalie. And then of course there's "Joeys" car. I slide into the front passenger seat of Ella's car, a sporty looking silver thing… far too modern for my liking. She drives me to the café, with some awful song playing that she sings along to. I contemplate several times over the 5 minute journey, jumping out of the moving car. But alas, I did not

We arrive at the diner and I run inside, already late. I stop at the counter to see my new boss, looking quite mad.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't my fault, it was friend." I say before whispering and pointing behind me at Ella "She's mentally retarded." She lets it slide and throws a button up yellow shirt at me, it had the logo of diner printed on the left chest. "Big Rico's" strange name for a place run by a scrawny woman. I put it on over my grey singlet. It wasn't as long as I'd like, not covering the top of my jeans, but it'll be fine.

"So, here's the deal. I'm Mandy, I'm the owner, and chef. This here.." she points to a pretty blonde "Is Stacey, she's the other waitress."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stacey says, her voice as happy and girly as I would expect.

"Totes." I say, unintentionally mocking her.

"What's you say your name was again?" Mandy asks me.

"I didn't...but it's Georgia."

"Oh, well I'll try get a name badge sorted ASAP but, until then. You will be known as Max" she says handing me an old badge with the name Max written on.

"Max was the last waiter here. He ahh… had an accident" Stacey says, I want to know more, but her voice is already giving me a headache. So I nod and smile.

"Alright, so basically you'll be taking orders and busting tables, anything you don't understand ask Stacey." Mandy says

"It's not that difficult. I think I'll manage" I say, Mandy gives me a look that makes me think she already hates me.

About 20 minutes later my first customer comes in.

"Hi, can I please have one of the everything burgers, with no lettuce, onion or pickles." he says.

"No." I reply, with finality

"Why not?"

"You want something without, lettuce onion and pickles, order something that doesn't come with lettuce onion or pickles. In fact your logic in ordering an everything burger then getting things taken off is flawed. Because then it wouldn't be everything it would be selected things." I say putting my hands on my hips

"But.."

"I can still get you an everything burger, but you will just have to stop being a baby, and take that shit off yourself." He nods in what appears to be fear. "Won't be a minute, was there anything else?"

"...a…. Diet coke thanks" he stutters

"Sure" I say, striding off to the counter to hand in the order. When it's ready I take it over to him, this time with a kind smile, instead of my bitchy smirk.

Ella calls, me over.

"How's it going" she says slightly giggly.

"Fine… I've been here what, 40 minutes and somebody's already afraid of me. Gotta love it." Ella laughs "Can I get you anything?"

"Uhh… hot chocolate and a mint milkshake. " she says as I write down her order.

"Mint milkshake?" I question then we simultaneously say "Tj."

I didn't notice 2 men walk in, they looked like they worked on a construction site.

"Oi lady." says one of them, snapping his fingers. I didn't turn around "Lady!" he yells again, as I continue my conversation with Ella. "LADY!" he shouts louder.

"I'm sorry? were you talking to me?" I say, as I walk over

"Yes, I was. I want a turkey sandwich and a cup of coffee." he says

"and I'll have hotdog with mustard " the other says and I walk away "Oi woman" he says, I snap turn back at him

"Woman? Was that supposed to be an insult? If it were, I'd return the slap… if I took you for a man." I say, shocking him into silence.

"Hey, listen lady you can't talk to us like…" the other man says, before I cut him off.

"Shh" I say raising a finger

"But…"

"Shhh" I point at him

"listen…"

"Shhhhhh" I bring the finger to my lip, shocking him into silence as well.

"Alright, so lets get this straight. If you call me lady one more time I will pick up that fork, and stab you in the throat." I smirk "Will that be all gentlemen?"

I saunter away, taking the order to the counter. When they're ready I return with their meals, I think about spitting in the coffee, but decide against it, when I see Ella and Tj watching me. I walk over to them, bringing their drinks.

"Sorry girls, had to deal with some swine." I say, handing Tj her mint milkshake, she skulls some. I slide into the booth next to Tj.

"So, besides the incident with those guys, how's it going?" Tj, says. I look across at Ella, her nose in her optometry textbook. I turn to Tj and whisper

"It's awful and I hate it."

Ella doesn't look up she simply says "I heard that, and I-"

"Don't you fucking dare say I told you so." I warn her and she returns to silence.

The day passes very slowly, maybe 2 or 3 more customers come in, but nothing I couldn't handle. When my shift is up, I practically skip over to my friends who'd been waiting for me all day.

"Come on ladies, I'm off the clock! Let's go get a drink." I say to them excitedly.

"Oh… I don't think that's a g-" Ella begins, but I whisk her out the door and to the car, Tj following hot on our heels.

"Oh… Georgia, we shouldn't have a car, and I can't drive it back if I'm drunk." Ella says.

"Then we'll go to the club down the street from the house. But We'll drop the car off first...plus I need to get changed, I smell like a deep fryer." I said, as we walked to her car.

"I call shotgun." Tj says, stepping in front of me as I go to open the door. I huff, but let it slide, practically gliding into the backseat. "Can I have a shotgun?" she says cheerily

"You know, that's where the phrase actually came from, the person in the front seat would often carry a shotgun to deter robbers." I say smugly

"Yes, I did know that, I also knew that the first time you told me." she replies, sarcastically.

We go inside each to our own rooms to change.

I emerge in my black steam punk corset, with my black skinny jeans with a pair of military boots still on and my hair in a sock bun, leaving my fringe hanging out the only makeup I wear is a little eyeliner and some bright red lipstick. Tj wears a pretty red dress that puffs out in the shirt with some black heels, her hair in a detailed braid, her makeup done perfectly with a glimmer silver eye shadow and Ella wears some jeans with a black top that has tiny little flowers printed on it and a pair of intricate sandals, her hair (which is just about shoulder length by the way) is curled perfectly, Ella doesn't usually wear makeup, but tonight she does, she has mascara and a small amount of blue eyeliner, bringing out the natural blue in her eyes.

We arrive at the club around 7 o'clock at night.

"Alright, we've got work and Tj has Uni tomorrow so, just a few quiet drinks. Nothing over the top understand?" Ella says to me, her voice sounding oddly motherly.

"Yes, I understand, but seriously if I don't have a drink soon, I will actually die." I say, pushing past her and into the club.

It's loud, it's colourful it's full of attractive people. I feel very out of place, but I spot the bar across the room. I grab onto my friends wrists and drag them through the great crowd.

"I'll have a vodka with lemon thank you" I say to the bartender, before turning to Tj.

"Umm… This might sound strange, but do you ahh, have any kind of cocktail that's red?" she says

"How about sex on the beach?" he replies

Tj's eyes widen in shock "Excuse me?" she says, slightly offended.

"Tj, it's a drink." I whisper into her ear.

"Oh, sure, that'll be fine." she nods to the bartender.

"I'll have an absinthe" Ella says, I turn to her, and attempt to raise an eyebrow "What, I've developed a taste for It." she says, smiling as her drink is placed in front of her.

"Cheers" I say, raising my drink, the other girls join me, raising their drinks to clink them on mine.

About 3 hours and 7 or 8 drinks later….

"Hey, Georgia come dance" Tj says, grabbing at my hand

"No, I don't dance. I'm like Chad from high school musical two, but unlike Chad, I won't be swayed by a kick arse musical number" I reply, slurring a few words.

"I didn't hear what you just said, and I don't care. You are dancing." She says pulling me out of my seat, barely leaving me enough time to put my glass down.

I hate it. It's crowded and hot and this song… whatever it is. Is terrible. I am intent on stabbing the next person who thinks it's okay to touch me. I look longingly at the bar, and just next to it, the lounged area, I spot something I'd never imagine. Ella, practically hanging off some guy.

I manage to slip away from Tj's insistent grasp and past the crowd of sweaty people to the lounge area.

"Ella, can I talk to you for a minute." I say to her, loudly. She doesn't hear me. "ELLA, CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A MINUTE" I shout this time. But as luck would have it, it's when the song finished. So it was… more than a little too loud.

"Yep" is all she says.

"Privately?" I say, pointing over my shoulder.

"Why? You can say whatever you have to in front of Rory."

"My name's Ryan." the man she's sitting on the lap says. She just places a finger over his mouth to silence him. It's quite funny, so I smirk, before picking up her drink from the table.

"Hey Ella, you want this back?" I say, dangling the glass of green liquid in the air, she nods "Then, come and get it" I say walking away. She follows.

"Uh, Ella I know that, you get a little flirty when you're drunk-" I begin

"I'm not drunk" she says

"Yeah, and I'm Wonder woman." I say sarcastically "Just… remember, you live with 5 other people… so you probably shouldn't bring anyone home "

"6" is all she says.

"What?"

"6 other people… Tj, you, Tami, Natalie, Phebe and Joey."

"Oh.. Yeah. I don't like him and choose to imagine he doesn't exist." I say

"Why don't you like him?"

"I don't know, I just hate the guy, I mean I secretly plot his demise like some comic book villain… It's not healthy." I say,

"Are you sure… I think you're sweet on him and you're just jealous of Phebe." she says, swaying completely out of time to the music. I tense up, clenching my fists.

"You're insane. There is no way I fancy "Joey" I literally curse the day he was born…" I say, my words coming out a lot faster than intended.

"whatever." she replies smugly.

"No, not 'whatever' I would not cry if he were decapitated right in front of me. In fact, I hope I am the one doing the decapitating." I continue my rant

"Oh hi Joey!" Ella says looking past me

"haha very funny." I say sarcastically before turning around and seeing Joey standing right behind me. "Son of bitch" I mumble.

"Georgia, what a pleasure." he says, being nice- it's an act I tell you!

"We see each other everyday dickbag. We live together in case you didn't notice." I say.

"So, what was that about you liking me?"

"A big fat lie. You're an asshole and I despise you. And even if I didn't, you're not my type. I don't like blondes. I'm like an opposite Hitler." I say, I tend to make more references than usual when I'm drunk… I also tend not to make sense, but I think I'm going fine on that front.

"Oh really?" He says, as he places his hand on my waist.

"Remove it, or I'll break it." I say, he takes his hand off my waist and onto my… well my arse. In a swift movement, I grab his hand and twist. "One little flick of my wrist and you're arm will be broken. In two separate places. If you test me, you will fail." I say… I'm an actual badass, never mind the fact that I just quoted Hikaru Sulu from Star Trek. I don't know what to expect next. He positions his free hand behind my head, pulling me forward and crashing our lips together for a tense kiss. I flick my wrist and he screams in agony, digging his fingers into my hair. I place my hands on his shoulders, and knee him in the stomach, and as I pull away, flick my foot up, landing a solid kick to the nuts. He falls to the ground a crumpled mess. A smile plays on the corners of my lips, as everyone crowds around.

I feel strong arms restrain me and go to drag me out. I really don't object. But it seems like fun, so I flail about a little kicking my legs and squirming. I am literally thrown out of the club, landing on my stomach on the sidewalk. I lay still a minute, before I hear the door open behind me.

"Jesus Georgia, are you okay?" I hear Ella say. I erupt into hysterical laughter.

"That was fun, can I do that again?" I say, peeling myself off the ground.

"You just got kicked out of a club."

"Yeah, and I broke "Joeys" arm, it was awesome. I wanna do it again."

"How can you break his arm again?" she replies, slightly confused

"He has two of them."

"Whatever, thanks to you, we can't go back there."

"Why would we want to? It's loud, it's smelly, alright so I don't have epilepsy, but if I did, that would surely give me a seizure, and if someone hit my in the boob one more time, I was going to massacre everyone in that place." I finish

"Well, aren't you just a bundle of kittens." Tj says, even more bubbly than usual.

"That's… that's not the saying sweetie." I say, she ignores me. I brush my fringe off my face.

"Holy mother, how did that happen?" Ella says, gently touching to her fingers to my forehead, it stings a little. I rub it, a small amount of blood is left on my hand.

"Probably from scraping my head on the concrete. It's fine, let's just go home… " I say, walking off.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrive home, Ella is adamant about fixing up the scrape. She daps it with a wet cloth.

"I shouldn't let you do this, I mean you don't even clean your own wounds." I say, swatting her hand away from my face.

"I don't like living with you, because I feel like I have all the respo… repons… responasbilsty… I feel like I have all the… that thing I can't say… and it makes me feel like prime… primarerely… I feel like I have all the… that thing I can't say.. And It makes me feel like… that other thing I can't say… you get my point." Ella says, slurring her words more than before.

"Whatever… Ella go home, you're drunk." I reply

"She is home… so are you. So am I!" Tj buts in from where she is laying on the couch.

Ella goes upstairs to her room, leaving Tj and myself alone and drunk in the living room at 11 o'clock at night.

"Do you want to play something?" Tj asks, throwing my controller to me.

"Yeah, what?"

"C.O.D?"

"Tj, I may be drunk… but you still won't be able to beat me." I boast

"Care to make a bet?" she says slyly, a smirk on her lips.

I wake up- Holy shit! I wake up, that means I was asleep, that is…. Oh god my head is killing me. I fling a pillow over my eyes. "garrrrh" I shout, Maybe a shower will help.

It doesn't help, but hey… at least I'm clean. I stumble down stairs, missing a few steps and holding onto the rail for dear life.

I get to the kitchen, but my head is spinning. Maybe I should just sit down for a moment. I sit on one of the stools at the bench, and put my head down.

"Good morning sunshine" Tj shouts in my ear

"Too happy and too loud." I moan, putting my hands over my ears. "I'm never drinking again!"

"Yeah sweetie, that's what you said last time… and the time before that… and the time before-"

"Yes thankyou Tj, I understand that I say it a lot. But the sentiment is still there!" I move to the fridge, fishing for a can of Coke, I pull one out and am about to open it when…

"Uh uh, you can't have that." Tj says snatching the can from my hands, I reach in and get another, she takes it too.

"Seriously Tj, you're adorable and everything, but you take my coke away one more time, I will start cutting off all the bits of you that stick out!"

"We made a bet, remember?"

"No, obviously I don't remember or I would be aware of whatever the fuck it is, that you're talking about. " I snap back at her.

"Well, we played COD and you bet me, that you could beat me, even when you were drunk… You were so sure, that you bet that if you lost, you wouldn't have any coke, for a week." she says, My eyes widen and I feel sick… don't know if it's the hangover or the thought of not having coke for a week.

"You're lying, you have no proof" I say, she clears her throat and points to the fridge. Stuck there is a piece of paper… more a contract.. My eyes flicker over it, briefly skimming the conditions. I stop when I spot my signature.

"No, this is forged. I could never be so stupid." I say, she takes out her phone, and presses a few buttons before she hands it to me, displayed on the screen was a photograph of me… signing the contract. "Oh, Georgia how could you be so stupid." I complain, smacking my head against the fridge door.

Defeated I walk over and collapse onto the couch,

"Ahh, don't you have work today?" I hear Tami say, as she walks past.

"I'm skipping it."

"It's your second day. You can't skip it!" she replies.

"Fine… I'll go, for you. But you know what… if I wasn't meant to go today, and you making me go, changes my destiny and something really crap ends up happening that changes my life forever. Yeah, if that happens… I'm going to cut your fingers in half… longways."

At work I spend most of the morning, leaning on the counter with my face in my hands, besides the time I had to serve people.

"Excuse me can I get some sugar for this coffee?" Says an oldish business man. I stare at him blankly.

"Get it yourself" I groan, pointing down the counter to a rack full of sauces, and salt and pepper and what do you know… sugar.

A few hours later I get interupted again.

"Excuse me miss, could I ask you a few questions." Says a deep voice. I look up and see the gorgeous model looking guy from a few days earlier. "I'm agent Page, FBI" he says holding up a badge, that reads: Jimmy Page

"Alright Jimmy Page… but only if I can ask you some too?" I reply

"That sounds fair…"

"Can I just say… big fan."

"Excuse me?" he replies shocked.

"You know. Love your music, especially Stairway to Heaven… but I guess you get that a lot." I continue, the apparent FBI agent in front of me is shocked into silence. "So, tell me… are the rumours true… is there going to be a Led Zeppelin reunion? Because I would love to see you and Robert Plant back together again." I smirk, he chuckles "Did you really expect no one to pick up on that reference, besides I know you're not FBI… you're too… rugged." I finish

He licks his lips before he speaks. "Nice."

"I try." I say with a nod. "So… tell me. Assuming I went along with the little charade, what does the FBI" I make air quotes around FBI "Want from a little New York diner?"

"What would you say, if I told you, I was just trying to impress you?" he asks, smugly.

"I wouldn't buy it. I mean come on, no one goes to all the trouble of a fake badge to impress some weirdo waitress… especially not this weirdo waitress."

"Alright, you caught me, I'm not trying to impress you… I'm sort of hunting someone. Have you seen this man?" he asks, taking out a photograph.

"No, sorry but I'm probably not the best person to ask, don't really care about people if they don't grab my attention." I smile

"Well thanks anyways." He says, turning around to walk off. "Just for the record… if it were real, would you have been impressed?"

"No." I say. He laughs, before returning to sit with the incredibly tall, man.

"Don't you think he's… cute?" I blab to Stacey, before realising we are little more than colleagues.

"Uh.. Sure but not my type." she replies

"So, what? Gorgeous isn't your type?" I reply, I understand I'm sounding a little more teenage girl than usual.

"No… not that, more that he's not a woman." she says, I stare at her slightly confused. "Georgia, I'm gay… I thought you knew." she states blatantly.

"Cool." I say, wandering off.

"Cool? Is that it?"

"Yeah, it's cool. But it's not like it's a big deal or anything… so you sexual orientation is different to mine, that's totally fine with me." say, walking away again.

I get home, craving coke. Oh crap, I can't have coke.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Natalie asks, as she walks through the door. "I'm thinking takeaway, but we're going to need a vote."

"HOUSE MEETING!" Tami yells at the bottom of the stairs, everyone rushes down straight away, and here I was thinking I was home alone.

"So who wants what for dinner?" Natalie starts.

"Not everyone's here yet, Georgia's still at work" Tami says.

"No I'm not." I say, poking my head out from behind the back of my chair. "Please, continue."

"How do you do that?" Phebe asks, her question directed at me.

"Do what?"

"You seem to just materialize out of nowhere it's weird."

"Alright, I don't but if I could, imaging how cool that would be."

"It's not cool, it freaks me out a little." she says, cringing.

"Okay, I'll try to stop it. Now..My vote's for pizza… all in favour say aye" I say raising my hand

"Aye" Tj says, raising her hand too.

"I feel like Chinese." Ella states

"I want Thai…" Phebe says.

"What do you two want?" I ask, Natalie and Tami they speak at the same time

"Chinese sounds nice…" Tami says

"I think Thai…" Natalie says.

"Oh wonderful, we have a hung vote… we can't order 3 separate things… so… rock paper scissors?" I say

"I didn't get a vote." says a voice from behind the crowd. "Joey" steps forward.

"Yeah well we didn't ask you… so just fuck off." I say

"I was going to say, Pizza." he says, directly to me. He stares at me expectantly

"What, you want a cookie? A medal perhaps?" I say

"A thank you?" he replies.- Is he trying to be sassy? Is he trying to out sass me? That is not possible.

"you want me to thank you?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Oh, I actually happen to have a spare thank you. It's…" I pat down my jeans and jacket, searching through the pockets. I reach into the inner pocket of my jacket. "Its right here" I say, taking out my hand to reveal it, rude finger up.

"Charming." he says sarcastically, well two can play at that game.

"I know right!" I reply.

"Seriously, stop flirting for 5 seconds." Ella interrupts.

"We're not flirting" we say in unison.

"I seriously can't stand the douche bag." I say staring at him. Something's not right… I can't quite put my finger on it… but something is… Son of a bitch. "Why isn't your arm in a cast?" I ask him.

"Is this a joke or something?" he says to me.

"No, last night… Georgia said that she broke your arm… if that's true, why isn't it in a cast?" Tj says, defending me. Sort of.

"No, my arm isn't broken" he says waving it around as if to make it certain.

"Oh, it has to be. I broke it. I felt and heard it snap!" I say, grabbing it to inspect.

"Wow, insane and rude, wonderful combination. You didn't break my arm… you came onto me." he says

"What? No I didn't!" I shout

"Yes you did, you were probably just too drunk to remember. You kissed me."

"No, you kissed me. So I broke your arm, that's what happened." I say, the tone of my voice making it clear that it's final

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a slut. But my arm's not broken so..." he says all innocent.

"I can fix that." I say lunging forward at him, Phebe pushes me away.

"You kissed him?" she asks me, looking hurt.

"No, I told you… he kissed me so-"

"Yeah, so you broke his arm… but his arm's not broken so forgive me for thinking that's bull." she replies sourly.

"I promise you, I didn't kiss him. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Just, save it. I don't care." she snaps.

"I swear I didn't, Ella can back me up on that, she was right there when it happened. Right?"

"No… after you started talking to Joey, I walked away… to talk to Rory" Ella says.

"His name was Ryan." I say blatantly.

The room falls silent. I look around and the disappointed looks of judgement.

"Okay you dicks. You're going to believe that asshat over me? You guys are great friends." I say sarcastically. "If you need me I'll be in my room. I don't suggest disturbing me, unless the house is literally fucking on fire." and with that I storm away. I like to allow myself a dramatic exit every now and again. It usually feels good. But this time I feel like crap. Some random guy, albeit an incredibly attractive one at that, just turns up, seemingly out of the blue and starts turning my friends against me. It sounds like the plot to some fucked up story. But no, this is my bloody life. And suddenly, it sucks balls.

I flop down onto my bed, I pat around beside me, feeling around for my phone. I snatch my headphones off the head of my bed, and zone out of the real world and into the song. I don't hear the knock on my door, but I see the light spill in as it opens. .

"… and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watching us all in the EYEEEEEEEE of the Tiger!" I sing along, completely ignoring whoever it is, who felt that they could just walk in.

"Georgia." they say, I don't look to see who it is, and their voice is muffled by my music.

"The house better be on fire." I say. The light disappears and I relax. Not for long, my headphones are snatched away. "You dickburger, house rule number 9."

"I don't care. I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for how everyone was acting downstairs. I know you wouldn't do that, you hate him." Natalie says as she sits on my bed.

"Damn straight." Is all I say, before putting my headphones back on.

"Come down if you want any pizza." she says, before walking out.

They are hardly subtle. As soon as I walk out of my room I can hear them talking.

"Yeah, she's not coming to dinner." I hear Natalie say.

"Antisocial bitch." I hear a male voice. Probably Joey, I hate that bastard.

"You know what Joey, I'm starting to see why she hates you." Ella says. That's my girl.

"I can hear you dicks you know" I shout from upstairs. I'm finished sulking now, and I really want some pizza.

The next morning I wake up with my face on the keyboard of my laptop. My phone goes off next to me with an alarm. "Get up, you got work you bitch" it reads. I'm so pleasant when I'm cranky. I get dressed, jeans and my staff shirt. I briefly contemplate pulling my hair back, but change my mind.

I walk into the diner to see, Mr Jimmy Page, FBI, male model.. I don't know his real name..Hitting on Stacey. I catch his eye. I can't help but laugh. He looks at me slightly confused.

"Hello… Max" he says, leaving his conversation with Stacey

"Nice try, but that ahh, not my name." I reply he points to my name badge, and raises an eyebrow. "I'm new here, don't have a proper name badge yet." I say, walking behind the counter and taking off my jacket.

"I see. Why where you laughing before?" he asks

"Stacey, the girl you were flirting with…" I begin

"Yeah?"

"She ahh, bats for the other team." I say, a small smirk creeps onto his face. "Now, Jimmy. If you don't mind I have an ungrateful little shit to serve." I point to an impatient looking teenager standing behind him.

"Well, it was great talking to you, again."

"Pleasures all mine." I wink.

Later after a hard day of abusing customers, I need to stretch.

"Hey… nice tattoo." the deep voice of the fake FBI agent says, pointing to the tattoo on my hip.

"Thanks." I say covering it quickly.

"What's is it?" he asks, but I get a strange feeling he already knows.

"It's….ah…. Greek?" I say, nodding to myself, that sounds good "Greek." I smile.

"Really, that's cool. What does it mean?" he asks

"It's a ahh, Greek symbol for…" I rack my brain, what do normal people get tattoos to mean… "Peace?" I say.

"Oh, really because I thought it was an Anti Possession symbol" he says, pulling down his shirt collar to reveal the same image on his chest.

I stare at him, my eyes jumping from his face to his tattoo. Does this mean he's a? Oh crap.

"Well, one of us must have the wrong information." I bluff, trying to change the topic.

"So, you're not a hunter."

"No, I don't kill innocent animals." I say he chuckles slightly "What?"

"I like that, you know that hunters can read people, so you didn't lie." our eyes lock. Would it be possible to run away? I step back slightly "Don't try to run away." dammit!

"Listen, I'm not a hunter. I don't hunt monsters okay. So just leave me alone." I breathe a sigh of relief that is short lived.

"I didn't mention monsters." he says, his smirk reappearing.

"Sure you did…" I say, slyly. At some point during our conversation Gigantor, perfect hair. Walked up to join us.

"Will she help?" he asks the shorter one directly.

"Help with what?" I ask, he ignores me.

"I haven't gotten to that yet." he replies to the tall one.

"Help with what?" I practically shout, finally gaining their attention.

"Have you read the papers?" the tall one says.

"Are you talking about those 4 abductions?" I ask, he nods. "What do you think it is?"

"We know what it is… It's Vampires. And we know where they are.."

"Then stop being babies, and go cut their heads off" I reply. I'm getting kind of tired of this conversation.

"I thought you said you're not a hunter?" the shorter one say with a wink.

"I'm not… anymore." I say, I really don't know why I said it. "Listen, if you really need my help, my shift is over in 10 minutes, I'll meet you out back then." I say, getting back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the ten minutes is up, I put my jacket on and head out the staff exit, which is out the back. I see the two men standing there. Dammit they must really need my help.

"So you guys were serious about needing help?" I say as I approach them.

"Yeah, and you are perfect." the shorter of the two says.

"Why do you assume that, you don't even know me."

"True, but you are perfect for this, trust me. Come on, case files are in the car. " says the taller one.

"Fine, lead the way pretty boy." I reply.. Seriously Georgia pretty boy? Do you have some kind of mental affliction? I feel bad about it, but he takes it well and smiles through the embarrassment, and looks about to strike up some kind of conversation when I go all kookoo again.

"Oh my god. Nice car." I say rushing ahead of them to a beautiful old black muscle car. "It's gorgeous." I seriously want to find the owner.

"You like it?" the short one asks

"Like it, I would kiss the owner just to be able to drive it." I say, wow now I must sound like a proper mental.

"What if the owner's a girl?" says the tall one. He looks slightly uneasy still, but I think he's trying to make a joke

"Honey, for this car. I'd swing that way." I say, and he smiles. "I think it's a '65 Chevy impala"

"67" is all the short one says, I give him a confused stare. "It's a 67 Chevy impala. Actually it's MY 67 Chevy impala." he says with a smile. I blush, and prey he didn't take what I said seriously. "So ahh, where's my kiss?"

"Will you let me drive?" I tease.

"What let you drive my baby? Not a chance." he replies.

"Then, you don't get a kiss." I say, sliding into the back seat after he unlocks it. Next to me are 4 separate case files, I glance over each of them, all the victims, are young with… black hair and freckles

"I'm bait?" I ask suddenly.

"Not exactly… You are our inside girl." the tall one says

"Why do you need someone on the inside to take down a vampire. Give me a machete I will do it myself. " I say.

"It's not that simple… This isn't just a solo vampire, this is a nest. A big one." the short one says.

"So you're sending me into a nest of how many?"

"We're not quite sure, but we can account for about 30 of them." says the tall one, I feel sick.

"30? Seriously, you are sending me into a nest of 30, probably more vampires. Alone. I haven't hunted in… 8 years. " I say

"Why?" one of them asks, not sure which.

"I wanted a normal life? Plus, my ahh hunting partner kind of left."

"Oh, well I'm sure you've still got it." says the shorter one. Damn I really need to learn their names.

"You hope." I whisper. We pull up the car outside a clothes shop. "What are we doing here?" I ask although I already know the answer

"You need new clothes, you are not wearing your work stuff on a hunt." says the short one as he opens my door.

"I don't have any money." I say, playing innocent, I do have money, but let's see how desperate they are.

"Don't worry, got you covered." says the tall one, waving a credit card in front of me.

Later….

"I look ridiculous. There is no way I'm wearing this." I say, from behind the curtain of the dressing room. I stare at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a very short black dress, more a black shirt really with a revealing neckline. The curtain behind is suddenly opened, I stare at the two men with a cranky look. They don't notice, they are eyeing me over.

"You don't look ridiculous you look…." the tall one says, pausing to find the right word

"slutty?" I cut in.

"HOT!" the short one says, still eyeing me. I give him a sour look.

"I can't wear this!" I stress, moving to shut the curtain to get changed.

"You have too." the short one says. I growl at him.

"You expect me to wear this dress, with these?" I say gesturing to my military boots.

"No, we expect you to wear that dress with these." says the shorter one, handing me a shoe box. I open it to see a pair of bright red 6 inch heels.

"You're joking right?" I ask seriously. They just shake their heads. They buy me the dress, and the shoes and we head on our way. We drive to some secluded part of New York that I have never been to. Near the docks.

"Alright, so you know the plan right?" the tall one says.

"Boys, it's good. I got this." I say. I flick my hair and walk away, but I don't get very far. I trip in my heels and fall to the ground. The men rush to help me "Uh uh, I'm fine." I stand up and brush off the dress.

I walk to the end of the alleyway and spot a man, probably the guy I'm looking for.

"Excuse me? Could you help me, my phone's dead and my car broke down." I ask, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Yes, sure. Come with me." he says, as he turns to walk off.

"I uh, maybe I should just wait by my car?" I say, trying to make it believable

"No, come on." says the man, I relent. I follow the man. Soon I'm inside the nest, an old warehouse. "Come with me." the man says, grabbing my wrist and dragging me down a long corridor, he stops at a red door and knocks on it.

"What do you want?" I hear a voice within. The man opens to door, dragging me inside. It's a huge room, with only a small desk. A fat man with long hair and a goatee beard sits at it drinking from a silver goblet.

"I brought a gift." the other man says, flinging me across the room toward the man at the desk. "I hope you're hungry."

I turn on the tears like anyone would do in that situation. "Please, can I just leave. I'm only here because my car broke down and… please don't hurt me." I hug my hand close to my chest, slowly slipping out a syringe that I hid down the front of my dress, and concealing it in my hand.

"Oh, I can't make any promises." says the fat man, he stands up, baring his fangs, a row of sharp pointed teeth that cover up his usual ones. The other man grabs my arms, restraining me. I see my chance and I take it, to hell with the plan. I stab the needle into the man's leg, injecting the dead man's blood into him. As he screams in pain, I duck away, dodging a swing from the fat man. I look around me. So maybe it wasn't the best idea. I spot a pair of swords on the wall, hanging, the fat man had clearly tried to make it office like. I run and tear one down, swinging it around to look menacing, I end up knocking over his goblet, the thick red ooze of blood spilling out of it. I circle back around the desk. He lunges toward me, I slip past him, to the vampire howling in pain on the floor.

"Sorry 'bout this." I say, raising the sword and bringing it down slicing straight through his neck. The fat man pushes me into a wall, breaking the plaster. "Son of a bitch" I moan and I stand back up, sword still in hand. I run forward at the fat vampire, I swing my sword. He ducks and hides. I can't see him, I circle around the room, sword still at the ready. He grabs me from behind and goes for my neck, I take out a second syringe- man these things are useful- and stab him in the heart. It doesn't kill them, but it does slow the down, I spin around and with a quick slice, his head slides off his neck, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Jeez don't lose your head." I say, I always liked making snide remarks after killing monsters, it was kind of my thing.

"Was the joke really necessary?" I hear a voice behind me say, I ready my sword but turn and see the shorter of the two men, I came here with. I smile.

"Of course it was." I say, sauntering past him. "Come on, we've got at least 28 vampires to kill." I say looking back at him.

"We've taken care of most of them, but there may be some rouges - LOOK OUT!" he yells, I duck down and he swings a machete slicing at the vampire behind me. We continue like this for at least 15 more vampire, saving each other's necks by slicing at theirs.

"Where's the moose?" I ask him

"What moose?" he replies.

"You know the tall one, great hair." I say, he smiles.

"Oh, that's my brother. Why moose?"

"He ahh, looks like a moose. Seriously put antlers on him and boom, MOOSE" I say, laughing a little.

We walk around the warehouse a few times, checking for any more vampires.

"I think we're clear." he says, just as he speaks a vampire rushes him, he grabs it's collar and throwing it to the wall, I pick up his machete (which he dropped) and hack at its neck, slicing straight through and getting it lodged in the wall. "Woah" the man says

"What? I have anger issues." I say, pulling the machete from the wall. We walk back outside into the cold air, it's night time. My head rushes straight to Ella, she would be worried about me, she always worries about me.

"Can we take you somewhere? I mean it's the least we can do." The short one asks. Leaning on the hood of his car.

"We could go to a bar to celebrate." the tall one suggests.

"No, no bars for me. I need to get home, maybe you could give me a lift?" I ask, sweetly.

"Of course, your chariot awaits, for what you did tonight, you get to ride shotgun" the shorter one says, opening the front side door for me.

"Why thank you" I say, sliding into the front seat. I am screaming internally, this car is nice… that's not what I should be thinking about, I just killed, a whole bunch of people. Except their not people, not anymore.

I practically backseat drive, from the front seat, telling the man which street to turn down and what the fastest shortcuts are. When we arrive at the house, I take the opportunity to pretend like it was a date. I still don't know why.

"Thank you, I had a wonderful night" I say, in my best girly voice. "I hope we can do it again sometime." I move to get out of the car.

"Wait!" the short one who was driving says, he reaches across me into the glove box and takes out a pen, he picks up my hand turning it palm side up. "Call this number, if you need anything. We owe you one." I look at my hand the numbers 785-555-0128 scribbled on it.

"It was a nest of like 40 vampires, I think you owe me like 5." I say, laughing. I move to get out of the car again.

"I'm Dean by the way." he says with a smile, his bright green eyes sparkling. I'm lost staring into them a moment before I realise how utterly creepy I must have looked.

"Georgia" I say extending my hand, he takes it and shakes it.

"I'm Sam" the tall one says from the backseat, ruining the moment.

"Well, it was wonderfully odd meeting you two." I say, I actually get out of the car this time, "Bye, Sam and Dean" I say, before walking up the path to our front door. I go to open it, but it opens for me. As if by magic. Nope not magic, Ella.

"Where the hell have you be- What are you wearing? Is that blood?" she asks me.

"Probably," I say nonchalantly pushing past her into the house and up the stairs. I get to the bathroom and look in the mirror, I'm a mess, there's blood splattered across my face, and my hair is a mess. I need a shower.

After my shower I wander down stairs, I could really use a drink and some food, I open the fridge and take out one of the left over pizza slices and reach for a coke. Damn I still can't have coke. I settle for a beer. Wait why do we have beer? I walk into the living room where all my friends are sat, minus Phebe who was presumably somewhere with Joey.

I walk and go to take a seat on the couch. It's Thursday which means MOVIE NIGHT. I plop down in between Ella and Tj. I sit and wait for the film to start.

"Who is picking the film tonight?" I ask taking a bite of pizza.

"Ella is" Tj says.

"We're not starting, until you tell us what happened tonight.. Why were you so late and why were you dressed like a-" Ella says, before she pauses looking for the right words

"A common whore? It's because I was helping some friends, nothing to worry about. Honestly I'm fine." I reply, taking a sip of my beer. I don't know why I don't drink more beer, it's kind of nice.

"Fine" Ella says, huffing she picks up the remote and clicks play. "The Lord Of the Rings" appears on screen. We all groan, why is it every time Ella gets to pick the film it's Lord of the Rings, seriously we have all seen it about 14 times and we can easily recite it line for line. Which we often do to annoy Ella.

"Why did I expect anything different" Natalie complains, pulling her cup of tea to her lips and drinking it.

"I like it." Ella defends herself.

"No, Ella you like Elijah Wood" I say, everyone laughs because it's the truth.

"Yeah well you fancy Legolas." she retorts.

"The difference is I have never denied that, he's a badass. You still pretend that you don't have some weird crush of Frodo."

"Frodo's the best!" she shouts

"Frodo doesn't do anything. Sure he carries the ring, but I mean, give the ring to Legolas he could attach it to an arrow and fire it into mount doom, and not be a whiney little bitch about it. While I'm on the subject of people who are better than Frodo, let me fire off a list: Aragorn, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Arwen, Gandalf, Gollum, Gimli, Lord Elrond, Feromir." I stop when I see she looks sad.

"You forgot Sam" Natalie says.

"Samwise Gamgee. He is better than Frodo by a good mile, he's up there with Legolas in the hall of great." I start up again.

"Must you girls do this EVERYTIME we watch this?" Tami buts in, stopping our bickering.

"Yes!" Natalie, Ella, Tj and I all say at the same time.

Nearly three hours later, this film is finished we are all ready for bed. I walk to my room, flopping down onto my bed and yawning and singing "I don't have to go to work tomorrow" over and over in my head. I nestle my head into my pillow and drift off into the most restful sleep I've had in the whole two months of my insomnia.

I am woken the next morning by Tj bursting into my room. I look around my face in a puddle of my own drool. I sit up, wiping it off my cheek.

"Someone's at the door for you." Tj says with a big smile before bounding back down stairs.

I swing my feet over the edge of the bed, planting them firmly on the ground, I'm still half asleep as I hobble down the stair and toward the front door, I open it up and. Oh crap.

"Dean? Sam? What are you stalkers now?" I ask them rubbing my eyes. They don't speak they just stare at me. I look down at what I'm wearing…. Boxer shorts and a massive t-shirt that has a picture of an atom and says "Atoms totally give me a hadron" and a pair of fuzzy socks, with my hair in tangled knots.

"Nice shirt" Dean says, I assume he understands it as a dirty pun. I laugh. Ella walks up and opens the door all the way so she can see who is there.

"What are you?" Ella asks, wow she's nice.

"Ella this is Dean… Dean is my…." I think, what is Dean… I speak, I don't mean to but the first thing that comes to my brain just sort of comes out. Word vomit. "Dean is my boyfriend." I say, I regret it immediately. "So could you give us a second." I push Dean back out the door closing it behind us. "What the hell man?" I remember Sam is standing there too. "Men." I correct myself. "Don't come here, my friends don't know about hunting, they don't even know that monsters exist, and I would like to keep it that way, I mean I've seen it, once you find out it corrupts you. These are my best friends and I don't want them to end up like me" I babble, I can't stop. "I mean you can't come here, I emailed a friend last night and he told me who you boys are. You're Sam and Dean Winchester sons of John Winchester and Mary Campbell. Your mother died when Sam was 6 months old and your father died a few years ago." seriously Georgia just stop talking "Sam died and you sold your soul to bring him back, and were sent to hell but now your back, which is kinda creepy but also kinda cool. Basically you got a price on your heads, and if demons see you here there is a chance that they will attack here and ever since I met these girls 7 years ago, I've been trying to keep them safe from all that crap." I finish with a sigh.

"You done?" Sam asks smirking. I nod. "We wanted to ask you a few questions about some strange happening around here. I mean who better to ask then a hunter they would pick up on the signs. " he says. I go to speak but the door opens. Ella again.

"Come inside, introduce your boyfriend to everyone." Ella say, grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. The boys follow us in. I struggle free and walk over to them.

"Sorry about that, just try and play along." I plead they both nod.

"Who's that? And why is she so happy?" Sam asks pointing up the stairs, I turn to look. Tj.

"Tj what are you doing?" I ask

"I'm watching" she begins her voice normal, then she whispers "From a distance." she bursts into laughter at her own joke.

"Tj, that's called stalking." I say. She smiles. "Go away now."

"No wait, I'm taking a second…" she said in her normal voice before once more going into a whisper " to look awesome"

"Seriously Teej, just va-moose" I point to Sam, Dean understands my joke and laughs, no one else does. Tj races down the stairs and stands in front of Sam, she's quite short as it is and he is really very tall, I mean my head isn't even at his shoulder height and I'm considerably taller than Tj, but still quite short. She stands in front of him and looks up

"You're really tall" is all she says.

"Thank you, your hair is very red." he replies, slightly uncomfortable.

"THANKS!" she says excitedly running off.

"Is she high or something?" Dean asks me, pointing behind him at the doorway where Tj just made her exit.

"No, that's just Tj." I reply before dragging him into the living room where Ella is sat with Tami, they look like worried parents. We sit down on the couch. Why did I say boyfriend… friend would have worked just fine. STUPID STUPID!

"So, you're Georgia's boyfriend?" Ella asks Dean.

"Yes indeed I am," he says flinging his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer. That was unexpected.

"Then who are you?" Tami asks Sam, he squirms slightly in his seat.

"I'm Sam, Dean's brother." he says.

"Brother huh?" Ella says looking at me. I give her a 'Don't you bloody dare' look.

"Yes, we're brother." Dean says plainly. "And you are?"

"I'm Ella and that's Tami. You can meet everyone else but...I don't know where they went." Ella says.

"Well, we met Tj, she seems… nice." Sam says.

"So, Dean. How did you and Georgia meet?" Tami asks him, I swear this is more an interrogation than a meeting.

"Well, I asked her about her tattoo." he says, damn, why did he mention the tattoo.

"You have a tattoo?" Ella shouts at me.

"Yep." I say, she glares at me. It makes me slightly uncomfortable. I think Dean sensed my discomfort because he speaks.

"It really has been… nice meeting you two, but we came over to ahh talk to Gia here. So, if you'll excuse us." he says, standing and pulling me up with him.

"Yeah, umm. We'll be in my room." I say. We walk out, Dean still has his arm around me, but he drops it lower, squeezing my butt just before we turn the corner. I lead the boys upstairs to my room. It's a good thing I decided to clean it the other day. I shut the door then I push Dean's arm off, and smack him on the chest. "What the hell Dean?" I yell, but also whisper… like a whisper yell?

"What, you told me to be your boyfriend." he teases. I give him a death stare that can make even the most fearless shake.

I sit on my bed, and look around. "Where's Sam?" I ask Dean. He's not in my room. Dean shrugs and opens the door again. I look out at what's happening, Oh dear god what's happening.

Natalie is seated on one of the lounges in the upstairs bit, with her laptop on her lap. Sam is sitting at the lounge across from her… is he flirting? With Natalie?

"So, I did I mention I went to Stanford." he brags, Natalie looks up, vaguely impressed.

"Cool" she says, before looking back at her work.

"Yeah I was pre law." he continues "I ah, like your glasses" he says shyly. Natalie takes off her thick rimmed blue glasses and looks at them.

"Thanks" she says putting them back on. "I like your…." Natalie stops looking him over for something to compliment him on. "sideburns." Natalie says genuinely.

Does she know he's flirting? I feel like I have to step in and stop this train wreck.

"Sam?" I call to him from my doorway, he turns around and looks at me "No" I say shaking my head, he seems to understand because he stands up and skulks into my bedroom.

I turn my attention back at Dean. "By the way… Gia? The only person who has ever called me that was my Grandfather." I yell at him

"I like nicknames, and I think it kind of suits you, so I'm sticking with it." he says. Damn he's not afraid of me, I like it better when people are afraid of me.

"So, what did you want?" I say, plopping down into my desk chair.

"Well, there have been 7 deaths in the last five days, did you know anything about that?" Sam asks handing me a file.

"It's New York, I think 7 in 5 days is quite a small number." I flip open the folder, and examine it. "Except no, this is in Hartford. As in Hartford Connecticut? That's like 2 hours from here, why would I know anything about this?" I say, still flipping through the file.

"We kind of assumed, you would be willing to help." Sam replies

"Why would you assume that? I'm sure you can handle it on your own." I snap.

"Alright you want to know the truth." Dean says, sitting down on my bed.

"That would be nice." I reply sarcastically.

"I thought you'd want to."

"Why would you assume I would want to help?"

"Because of last night, at the nest. The look on your face, I could tell you miss it. You miss helping people and venting that anger and not keeping it bottled up inside so you, randomly abuse people on the street." he says. I think back to a few days ago, when I yelled at that guy who looked at me weird, or the week before when I punched a guy who wolf whistled at me. Maybe hunting again would do me some good?

"No, I can't just start hunting again. I have built myself a normal life. A good life, it's not something I can just walk away from, no questions asked. I have friends and a job and, and a fish!" I say

"You have a fish?" Sam asks me.

"Well, no it's Ella's but that's not the point." I moan. "The point, the point is that...uh… ok so maybe I don't have a point but, I can't just leave. My friends are nosy and worry about me, and if I just vanish with two men they don't know, they'll come looking. "

"Well, tell them some weird ass lie, and maybe they won't. You need this." Dean practically orders me.

"I can't! No matter how much you want me to, I just can't. I think you should leave!" I say, standing up and opening my bedroom door.

"Fine, we are staying at the Liberty inn, room 127. If you change your mind, we're leaving at midday tomorrow. "Sam says, handing me a small piece of paper with the same details on.

"Don't get your hopes up." Is the last thing I say to them, they disappear downstairs and I crawl back into my bed, desperately hoping for more sleep. No such luck.


	5. Chapter 5

I stumble back downstairs at about 5 in the evening. I spent my day, researching the Hartford case, not that I'd admit it.

"Good morning sleepy head, did you have a fight with your boyfriend?" Ella asks me, in good nature, but I still want to hit her for saying it. But not as much as I want to hit myself. I was the one who pretended that he was my boyfriend. I don't know why, it's not like a fancy Dean. Then it hits me. I must have said that I had a boyfriend to prove to Ella that I don't fancy "Joey" I mean how could I? That slimy ass is up to something and I want to find out what.

"What dinner" I say. Wow Georgia, that wasn't even a plausible sentence, well done! It appears Ella understands what I tried to communicate because she throws me a bag of spaghetti.

"You're cooking something. I don't care what, just ahh, try make it edible" she says before walking away.

I curse her under my breath, searching through the cupboards for something I know how to cook. I spot some pasta sauce and check the freezer for mince. Fuck there is no mince. There is hotdogs?

A few hours later, a couple of cut fingers and some stains of... I'm not actually sure what that is, dinner is served

"Come and get it ladies" I yell, I wait as I hear them rush downstairs in a frenzy for food.

I set the bowl on the table.

"What is that?" Tj asks, poking at it with a fork.

"Dinner, it's spaghetti and hotdogs!" I say.

"I said make it edible." Ella complains, staring at the mess I've created

"You said TRY make it edible and too be fair I did try... sort of." I say proudly.

"Well I'll try anything once, unless of course I like it in which case I am more than likely to try it multiple times, or if it's potentially hazardous, then maybe I won't try it even once." Natalie says, taking a spoonful. Tami follows her lead, taking some too.

"Anyone want a drink?" Ella asks. Desperately avoiding eating. "I bought wine!" she says holding up a wine bottle.

Everyone raises their hand to be served, except me.

"Don't you want any?" Ella asks, swishing the bottle at me.

"No, I don't like wine. You know that." I say sourly.

"Really? Wow I thought you did like wine, sorry. You want anything else? A coke?" she asks and Tj sniggers.

"She's not allowed to have coke for 5 more days." Tj says

"Why?" Ella asks

"She made a stupid bet. Isn't that right Georgia?" Tj says, I don't notice "Georgia?" she says again.

"Georgie, sweetie what's wrong?" Tami asks me shaking me gently.

"What?" I say absently. I look down at my plate, I have carved my hotdog with a devil's trap. I didn't even notice. Maybe Sam and Dean are right. Maybe I do miss it. "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to bed." I say, walking away. The truth is it wasn't that I was tired, because I slept a full night, it wasn't that I was full, I was starving and it wasn't that I was sick, I was in perfect health. I just couldn't concentrate on anything without memories flooding back into my head, of last night, of my first kill, of my old friends, and of what happened 8 years ago. I miss it. I really do, but every time I think about packing up and leaving with Sam and Dean, I hear Tj singing or, see one of Natalie's books or smell Tami's perfume. I'm reminded of the promise I made myself.

No more hunting, I deserve a normal life and that is what I will live. I will have friends and maybe a family, a dog a cat and someone who loves me.

I made that promise 8 years ago and so far I've successfully completed one.

I turn on my laptop.

Search Engine: Hartford + Deaths + Supernatural

Top results

7 Hartford locals dead in 5 days – Get the full story here

Supernatural conspiracy theories- Hartford edition

Tragic Death of Hartford man Vincent Martinez- May 1945

Occult Gatherings Hartford Connecticut

Hartford Woman seeking Sexual Partner for Supernatural Role Play

"Tragic death of Hartford man, Vincent Martinez?" I say, oh no. I'm talking to myself, I have officially gone insane. I pick up my phone and type in the Dean's to save as a contact. 785 555 0128, I select

Text Message

To- Dean

Message: Did you know about Vincent Martinez?

I send the message through, immediately getting a reply.

From- Dean

Message: Who is this?

I growl at the phone.

To- Dean

Message: It's Georgia you moron! But seriously, did you know about Vinnie?

I sat, tapping my fingers on my desk, waiting for a reply. Suddenly my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say angrily into the phone.

"Hi, it's me" the voice on the other end replies

"Sorry, I'm the only Me I know, so unless you go by any other name, I don't know if this is going to work"

"It's Dean, you smartass."

"Oh, hey Dean. So, tell me what you know about Vincent Martinez" I demand him.

"Well, we know that he's dead." I can practically hear hi shrugging on the other end of the phone line.

"Yeah, he died in 1945, but something struck me as odd about that, I've heard that name before."

"1945? He is one of the victims from the last 5 days, maybe you have a different Vincent Martinez."

"No, this is a Vincent Josef Martinez, born November 12th"

"Yeah, that's the data I got here." He cuts in.

"1863, I don't think this is your guy. Unless he just so happens to be 146 or something, don't hold me to that exact number, I kind of suck at math."

"It sounds like him, uhh. Brown hair, blue eyes, a snaggle tooth. Mole just underneath his right eye, scar across his mouth. That's the best description we got."

"Umm, hold on let me check this, just need to hack the town police files." I say taping away at my computer.

"You can do that from there? How long does it take?" he asks

"Already finished" i say as I begin typing in the victims details. "I can send you what I find, you got a computer" I ask, into the phone which I am holding to my ear with my shoulder.

"Yes, of course I have a computer" he says but then I hear in the background "Sam, get me your computer."

"Alright, so ahh. What's your IP address, I can hack your computer, live stream my work to you, probably cheaper and ahh, safer than talking over the phone."

"Yes, I totally know the IP address. Sam what's an IP address." I hear him ask, before a rustling noise and the phone being snatched away from.

"Georgia, this is Sam. I'll ahh text you my IP address, sounds good. So I guess we can count on you turning up tomorrow huh?"

"No no no, slow down there Stretch, I'm not making any promises about showing up, I'm just helping out now, because I'm bored. Okay?" I say, sounding quite defensive.

"Alright, sorry. Um, bye." He says, throwing the phone to Dean, who doesn't turn it off.

I just hear Sam grunt.

"I like her, she's clever." Dean say, I think, it's kind of muffled, for all I know he actually said "I like Cher, she's better."

"Dean, we just met the girl, her friends are kind of weird, she hacked into a secure police database without even stopping to think about how it' morally wrong, she where's t-shirts with jokes about science. Dean, she called me Pretty Boy." He finished.

"That's a compliment... I think, I don't know what goes on in her hyped up brain, but she's useful, Cas told us okay, so let's just test her out, besides you saw how she handled that nest. She's a good hunter. Just give her a chance." Dean is... holy crap Dean is defending me. Wait, who the frick is Cas? I bet she's pretty.

"But Pretty boy really?" Sam says, he really doesn't like that nickname. I need to use it more.

"Hey, why don't you get all defensive about her calling you moose?" Dean asks, i think he is moving away from the phone.

"She called me a what?" Sam practically screams, it's hilarious and I can't help but laugh, I probably shouldn't have considering their phone was still on. I hear more rustling.

"Were you just listening to our conversation?" the voice shouts, it's Dean.

"No, no, not at all." I pause, holding back a snigger. "Yes, totally definitely. " I finish

"Damn it Gia." Dean says, I still don't like him calling me that.

"So, tell me... Is this Cas hot?" I say, he hangs up the phone. "Ooh touchy subject."

Surely enough I get a text message through a minute or so later. I crack my fingers expecting to have to type our an IP address.

From- Dean

Message: How do you find the IP address? – Sam

"Morons."

To- Dean

Message: Go onto your search engine and type IP address, it should come up. If not, you fucked up!

From- Dean

Message:

I get to work, my fingers practically, creating smoke at the speed of my typing.

From- Dean

Message: You're in. Thanks.

I think I can toy with them, but this is serious, I really shouldn't. Oh I can't resist.

I open up a random page and type the words "I'M WATCHING YOU" into the search bar. Maybe I can, watch them, it's relatively easy to hack a camera, the hard part is killing the connection.

I give it a go, typing up code like it's nobody's business. I hack the camera, damn it no sound. I see Dean sitting at the table with the computer.

"Wave if you're paying attention." I type into the search bar I have open. No response.

"You better not be looking at porn Dean Winchester!" I type in again. Still no response.

I type up some code so I can see what he's looking at, it involves temporarily my live stream, but who cares, clearly not Dean.

I open it up, he's looking at. Funny Cat Videos, seriously Dean, what are you 5. I wonder if he's seen the one with the cat jumping out of boxes. Focus damn it Georgia. Shutdown the video and return to our scheduled programming.

Done.

"Seriously Dean. I'm watching you, no more slip ups, where's Sammy? Also turn your microphone on, or you have no way to communicate back, unless you know sign language. But I don't see what help that could be, because I don't know sign language. " Wow even in typing I ramble.

"Uhh, did I do that right, Sammy did I turn the microphone on right?" Deans says, I can hear him.

"You did it, I can hear you." I type in reply.

"Awesome"

I continue my work, until I literally have to force my eyelids open.

Hour 5: Matchsticks aren't as effective as first thought.

Hour 7: I have verified that I don't like coffee, and it is not useful for keeping me awake.

Hour 9: I am actually falling asleep, that's always the way, sleep when you don't want to, blah blah blah

By hou begin to question why the hell I am keeping record of tiredness levels.

"Ok, so we've been searching for HOURS and so far all we've noted is that, this Vincent Martinez has died twice, 65 years apart. How the hell is that even possible?" Dean says, waking me up a little, his voice deep and tired

"You thinking Zombies?" I type to them.

"I don't know. Zombies is our best bet, I mean I can't think of anything else. But why so long since they died, and why only one?" Dean says, I hear snoring in the background

"Is your moose sleeping?" I type, laughing a little

"Yeah, he dropped about 2 hours ago, surprised you didn't notice."

"Dean, I've kind of been busy with this and you know, trying not to fall asleep." I type at him.

"Sorry, ahh get some sleep. We'll ah work on it later. I didn't realise." He says, he sounds kind of sad.

"Alright... Goodnight Dean."

"Yeah, ahh goodnight."

I kept the camera feed on for a little while longer, he didn't know I was there, and I felt a little creepy just watching him. He takes out his phone, and dials a number, pausing for a second before calling.

"Cas? It's Dean. Are you sure about this girl? Can't we just let someone have a normal life for once?" he says into the phone, I can't hear what the other person says, but it seems to make him mad. "No Cas, you don't understand, she got out. She left the life, and you expect us to just drag her back in because of these bullshit seels?" I really wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, but I was just too tired, I fell asleep my face crashing down on my keyboard.

"Georgia? Are you still alive?" I woke up to Tj poking my face.

"Yes, I'm alive, now stop poking me or I will cut off your fingers and feed them to you" I say, turning my head away from her. Suddenly I realise "Holy crap, Tj what's the time?"

"Umm, 11:32" she says looking at her watch "When you didn't get up for work we kind of thought you were dead, but no one wanted to check so we tried doing rock, paper scissors and after" she paused to count on her fingers. "48 rounds, I lost and was forced up here to see if you're ok."

"Oh, well nice to know you care enough to go 48 rounds before checking if I was DEAD, but I need to be quick so, out!" I say, literally shooing her out of my bedroom. I turn around, sighing heavily before getting to work. I grab a duffel bag from my wardrobe and start filling it with clothes, and other nessecities, I reach under my bed, and fetch my lock box, I tear the key off the necklace I always wear and unlock it. Things I couldn't bear to part with, my sawed of shotgun, and my flask for holy water. I stuff them into my bag and just in time too. Ella burst in.

"You have work today, your boss called and well she's kind of pissed" Ella starts before she notices the back. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, no. Just packing some old things away. Um, yeah I'm not going into work today, don't feel very well. " I lie, hoping she'll leave. She does. I sigh with relief, I have to be fast. I grab my knife collection, not something I hid, although it did worry Ella and Tami a little bit. I go to leave, realising I can't go through the front door with a huge bag, without drawing suspicion. I grab a length of rope I had stashed in my wardrobe. You never know when you have to tie someone up. I lower the bag out my window and down onto the ground, before running down stairs. I go to walk out the front door

"Where are you going?" Phebe asks me. I freeze in my tracks and quietly whisper "Balls"

"I'm just getting some fresh air, going for a quick walk... I won't be long." I say, trying to leave again

"You're taking a bag with you?" she questions "You never take a bag" she gestures to the backpack I have on. Inside, is my laptop it's charger and my Wii with 2 games.

"Yeah, well I'm going to the shop, and my hand hurts so I can't carry bags back." Yeah, that's an adequate lie. She accepts it and I race through the door and back around to grab my duffel then race out down the street. On the corner I hail a taxi, sliding into the back seat I say " Liberty Inn, please and step on it." I have always wanted to say that.

The taxi pulls up at the motel, and I look around for their car, I can't see it, oh no they must have left without me, I look at the clock in the car, 11:57 I'm not late... technically.

I get out of the car, and go to the driver side window

"$23.50" the driver says, I hand him $25

"Keep the change" I say, I've always wanted to say that too. "Actually, no, give me my change." The drivers hands me my change and I lug my bags toward the rooms. I stare at the small piece of paper Sam had given me, room 127. I go up to it and knock on the door, it swings open.

"Georgia! I knew you'd come!" Dean says, with excitement.

"No you didn't. Because I didn't even know I'd come." I reply

"Fine, I hoped you come" He says, taking my bag from me, "Please, come in" he says, stepping out of the way to reveal the small crappy motel room.

"It's nice... what's that smell? Did something die in here?" I complain, blocking my nose

"Most certainly, we still haven't found what yet, but something. We're just getting ready to leave." Sam says.

"Cool, well I get the feeling if I don't leave like now, I will change my mind. So speed it up gentlemen" I say, shuffling my feet.

After a short wait, they have packed up and start packing the car, they but my bags in too, and I am forced to sit in the backseat, I pick my headphones up from around my neck and plug them into my phone, flicking through the songs and stopping on "Only the Good Die Young" by Billy Joel.

A few hours later, and some pointless conversation, we arrive at our destination.

"Listen, we're going under as FBI agents, you got something to wear?" Dean asks me as we pull up to the new motel.

"Yes I do, I've done this before." I say, taking my bag out of the trunk "You go get the rooms?" I ask Sam. He nods and walks away.

He returns a little while later with the key "They didn't have 2 separate rooms, only one conjoined." He says, as if I'd be pissed off at it.

"That's fine, lead the way Skyscraper." I reply.

In the room, Dean throws his stuff onto the bed nearest the door, I gather from Sam's reaction that it's a habit.

I walk through into the joined room, it was small, a single bed and a television, no fridge no bathroom. I throw my stuff down, digging through my bag to find suitable clothes for pretending to be an FBI agent.

I get dressed, and am patting out the wrinkles in my blazer when the door opens behind me.

"I need a picture for your badge... damn." Dean says, I spin around, s fast my hair comes back and whips me in the face.

"Oh, uh. Yeah... do I need to do something with my hair?" I ask him shyly, I'm less than comfortable with getting my picture taken.

"No, just uh. Stand against that wall." He says, pointing to the plain blue feature wall. He takes the picture, and I almost ask him to delete it before I realise it's a Polaroid camera. He cuts out the picture sticking it to badge. "You have a name you want?" he asks me as he prepares to print a card.

"Umm, Lancaster?" I say, the first name jumping into my head. He types it up and sure enough, that's my new alias.

"Here you go Special Agent Lancaster." He says sliding the badge into the inner pocket of my blazer.

"Hey, watch it cowboy." I say stepping back. He winks at me.

"Hey, you guys ready... damn Georgia you look good." Sam says barging back into the room now in a suit.

"Hey, that's Special Agent Lancaster to you" I say, flashing my badge.

"My mistake."

I head back into my room, to grab the rest of the things I need and stop to glance at myself in the mirror, I wear a black high waisted pencil skirt that stops just above the knee, with a white undershirt and a black blazer, with a pair of sensible heels. My hair instead of being in its usual mental curls, has fallen in soft waves. I realise how incredibly vain I must look and step away, picking up my favourite dagger, and strapping it to my thigh (under my skirt obviously)

"Here, you might need this" Dean says handing me gun

"No way, a Colt 1911 A1..." I pause flipping it over in my hands. "I'm guessing 45 calliber?" I reply he stares at me shocked. "What, I have thing for weaponry." I shrug

"No, it's cool. I like a girl who knows her guns." He replies with a smile that makes me melt.

"You don't need to give this to me, I have a buddy who was going to hook me up with a Glock 17. So I don't need it." I reply, why am I incapable of accepting compliments and gifts?

"Just use it until you get your one. You might need it." He says, looking through the bag he brought in with him, he takes out a double barrelled shotgun and hands it to me

"I don't need that." I say sounding defensive.

"trust me, you do." He says jerking it forward to persuade me to take it I take out my own sawed off double barrel shot gun from my bag and show it to him.

"I'm good." I say, handing it to him to inspect.

"Nice. Where'd you get it?"

"Thanks, and I uh got as a birthday present." I pause as he cuts across me.

"That's awesome."

"When I was 7." I finish.

"So you uhh, grew up in the life huh?" Sam says leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah, sort of born into I guess." I say

"Yeah, we get that. How'd you.. well how'd you stop?" Dean asks

"Well, I uh hunted all my life and when I was 15 my dad, went on hunt without me, uhh he was hunting a wendigo. Thought I couldn't handle it...he never came back." I finish reluctantly.

"He died?" Sam asks sympathetically.

"I wish, he just kept going without me. I moved in with my aunt, went to high school, met my best friends. A few years later we bought a house together and have been living there the past 2 year. I hadn't hunted since." I say, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"So, how old are you... if you don't mind me asking." Sam asks.

"I'm 23. " I say blatantly. Sam gives Dean a 'I told you so look' and I laugh. "So, we going to get our FBI on or what?" I say, loading the gun Dean had given me and sliding it into my blazer pocket. "Come on ladies" I say to the boys as I stride out of the room and to their car.

I see them exchange odd looks before getting in the car also. It makes me worry slightly, but the feeling washes away when Never Gonna Give You Up starts on the radio. I look at the boys who look at each other and then back at me and we simultaneously burst into laughter. I sit in the middle of the backseat and watch the road ahead of us while the three of us sing along

"Never gonna give you up" Sam sings, I fear he's enjoying it too much

"Never gonna let you down!" Dean continues

"Never gonna a run and DESERT YOU!" I sing before playing the air guitar. I feel like I fit right in with this duo of dorks. The radio drops out unexpectedly just as we get ready to beat out another chorus. Silence.

"So ah, do you guys still think Zombie or have you got any other theories?" I say awkwardly rubbing my neck.

"Well, umm if not zombies it could be Witchcraft or maybe some kind of god, we've dealt with pagan ones, maybe they can come back to life." Sam, says reading from his notes

"Oh like Prometheus." I say, I'm such a geek.

"Who?" Dean ask me

"You know Prometheus, Greek god. He uh, stole the fire at the top of mount Olympus so man could have it. Big daddy Zeus got mad and uh, sentenced him to be trapped on the mountain dying every day for eternity. " I say, kind of shyly not sure why.

"Wow, Zeus sounds like an ass." Dean says

"Preach!" I reply, smiling.

"Great minds think alike." Dean says, his eyes briefly flick to my reflection in the mirror.

"We certainly do." I smile.

"Alright, hate to disturb your moment, but we have a case." Sam says waving his notes around

"Alright Tiny, chill." I say, I swear to god I have never given one person more nicknames.

"So, a god maybe? I don't know." Dean says changing the subject, a smirk still on his face.

"Or a retarded shifter, who took the shape of a dead guy? I don't know man I'm tired." I moan, flopping my head back onto the headrest. "Wait!" I say a thought suddenly springing to my mind. They look at me expectantly. "Oh shit sorry I forgot." I apologise. Closing my eyes "No I remember! I was going to say...umm... wait what was I going to... of yeah, um how did they die?" I say relieved.

"Uh, well, they all had the same M.O, it looks like suicides but kind of murders, um all the victims had their throats slit or other injuries similarly made by a very sharp blade, but here's the kicker, no blade that matched the wound was found at any of the scenes and all victims were in their houses, with all the doors and windows locked from the inside, no sign of forced entry." Sam says.

I rack my brain, trying to remember everything I know about monsters, it's been a long time so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. "Ghouls? Could it be ghouls? I mean they take on the form of whatever they eat, alive or dead, so... does this mean we have a dead ghoul our hands? Because I fucking hate ghouls" I say.

"maybe, but how did they kill it? None of the victims were decapitated" Dean says as he turns the car down another street

"Well, it doesn't have to be decapitation, blood force trauma, perfectly aimed bullet. Just destroy the brain basically. " I say, like a smart arse, causing Sam to snigger. "By the way, where are we actually going?"

"Morgue" Dean says

"Oh wonderful, looking at dead things, what could be a better way to spend my... uh wait what day is it?" I ask, looking at my watch as if it would somehow give me the answer.

"It's Saturday." Sam offers me, I catch his eye and we exchange awkward smiles, awkward because it was one of those looks where you don't know if it has a deeper meaning, but you're afraid to ask... Yeah I might be reading too much into this, maybe he's just awkward.


	6. Chapter 6

The car pulls up outside the morgue and a sick, sinking feeling pools in my gut, as memories flash before my eyes, memories of b and e-ing my way into anywhere I needed, because I was too young to pass as a police officer or CDC agent. Memories of examining my first corpse and nearly throwing up at the sight out it's intestines hanging out the side of it's torso. Memories of my first dissection, of how the scalpel shook in my quivering fingers as I tried to be careful and precise. Memories of being shouted at when I accidentally burst the liver, squirting bile everywhere. It's strange, in my mind they are all good memories. I pull myself from my deep thought and notice I am alone in the car, I turn to notice Sam and Dean already walking in. I go to get out of the car, not realise my seat belt was still attached and practically choking myself. I unlatch it and chase after them. Rubbing my neck where the belt burnt it.

"For future reference, that stare off into space thing you do.. a little weird." Dean says as I catch up o them.

"Oh, sorry, Uh for future reference, if I do that, don't hesitate to slap me. It is scientifically proven as the only works." I reply, he nods as we walk up the stairs. I reach the door first and a man from inside rushed to open it for me. "Do I look disabled?" I practically shout, the man looks afraid but shakes his head slowly. "Good, I can open a door myself thank you!" I say, striding away, Dean and Sam behind me

"And who said chivalry was dead?" Sam remarks jovially.

"Oi, watch it Gigantor." I snap, turning the corner toward the coroner's office.

Just as we approach he shuts the door behind him as he leaves.

"I got this," I whisper to Sam and Dean. I step forward, taking the badge out of my pocket. "Hi, I'm special agent Lancaster FBI, these are my partners Special Agents Bonham and Sambora." I say, pointing behind me to Dean and then Sam, they flash their badges too.

"Oh, of course, what could I do for the Bureau today?" he ask oddly calmly.

"We were just wondering if we could take a look at the recent victims." Dean insists, stepping forward.

"Oh I don't know... I was just on my way home. I can't be late." He says, beginning to fret.

"Please it would be a big help, beside, we're federal agents... I think we can be trusted in a morgue. I promise we won't break anything." I say, trying my best to sound seductive, I think it work, going off the look Dean is giving me.

"Yes... well I suppose that would be fine. Just... could you...could you lock up when you're done?" the coroner asks me, stuttering slightly and handing me the key.

"Of course I can." I reply in my 'seductive' voice. With a smile. After he disappears down the hall I unlock the door and we walking in turning on the lights in the room. The walls are lined with temperature controlled cabinet like storage units, and it send a chill up my spine to think how many of the once living have laid dead inside them.

"How do you do that?" Dean asks me

"Do what?" I ask warily.

"Go from being a colossal bitch, to sweet sexy seductress." He replies.

"Sexy huh? " I say mocking him.

"Shut up! But seriously, how?"

"Acting!" I say, sauntering off to open one of the cold chambers to look at the victims body.

"See, we should have had a girl on our team ages ago!" Dean says to Sam, who is frantically looking through files.

"Why?" Sam asks.

"Because they can do that, and we can't!" he says, I assume he means the incident from just before.

"Oh, I'm sure you could do it if you set your mind to it Deanie!" I say, as I slide out the table.

"Deanie?" he asks me.

"I haven't thought of a nickname for you yet, so Deanie it is... for now" I say

"He can have one of mine, you've given me like 20!" Sam says

"Hey, you should be grateful stilts." I reply, that's a new one... seriously where am I getting all these from... and why so many for Sam, is it because I'm not so secretly insecure about my height? Probably. "What are you looking for?" I ask Sam, he stops and looks at me

"Autopsy reports" he says matter-of-factly.

"Come here." I say beckoning him with my finger.

"But I haven't f-"

"Come here!" I say louder, he slams the filing cabinet drawer shut, and walk over to me.

"What is it?" He asks grumpily.

"Look" I say, pointing to the body, laid out before us.

"What?" he asks again

"Sam, there's no autopsy report because –" I begin

"There was no autopsy" Dean interrupts from another cabinet looking at another victim.

"Are we at the stage in our relationship where we finish each others sentences? Because I think this might be moving too fast." I joke to Dean.

I grab one of the lab coats hanging up on the wall, and put in on, buttoning it up to protect my clothing... I toss one to each of the boys and they do the same, Sam wheels over a trolley of tools and we get to work... Sam uses a bone saw to open up the skull, while Dean and I poke around inside.

"So... when was the first time you did this?" Dean ask me quietly.

"What? Worked a case or cut someone open?" I reply

"This" Dean says pulling out one of the kidneys to inspect it.

"Oh, uh I was... 10 when I dissected my first corpse, I accidentally burst the liver and squirted myself and my dad with Bile. " I laugh a little.

"Gross" Dean laughs too

"Yeah, I know right. My dad got real pissed, he confiscated my knife collection." I say and Dean laughs again staring straight into my eyes. I look away as my heart flutters, not that I like Dean, it's just. His eyes are the most perfect green, like something from a mythical forest. I try to distract myself by plunging my hand in deeper, feeling around. I find something that moves and grab it.

"Hey! That's my hand." Dean says.

"Sorry!" I say, pulling my hand away so quickly that some blood flicks up onto my face. "Son of a bitch" I say wiping it away with my sleeve as Dean laughs. Annoyed, I dig my hand inside the corpse again and flick up, splashing his face with blood.

"That wasn't funny!" Dean says. I laugh

"Yes, yes it was." I laugh until he splashes me again. A war starts, we are so caught up in laughing and being childish that we don't notice Sam stop sawing.

"You realise that is a man's blood right?" Sam says, slightly horrified.

"Yeah" Dean and I say at the same time, still laughing.

"You guys are children... disgusting children" Sam says, looking down and carefully removing the top of the head to expose the brain.

Dean and I exchange knowing glances, he nods and I know exactly what he means. We both dip our hands inside the corpse, and in one motion flick a substantial amount of blood up on Sam's face. His reaction is priceless, he looks up at us through his hair, and we writhe on the floor in hysterics.

"Can you not be a bad influence for 5 seconds?" Sam says.

"No!" Dean and I say at the same time. Both assuming he was talking to us. This had us laughing again.

"Seriously you two, we need to find out what this thing is... nothing seems to be strange or missing from the body... save the pint of blood on your clothes. I say we stitch him back up and head off." Sam says with authority, as he places the skull cap back on.

"Party pooper!" Dean mumbles.

"Captain Killjoy." I say.

"Lieutenant Lame." Dean continues.

"Brother buzz kill." I say

"Seriously? Enough with the nicknames!" Sam demands

"Yes Sir, Sergeant spoil sport!" I say saluting. He gives me a look that says he will kill me if I say one more thing. I head his silent waring and move to get something to suture the victim up with.

When we're done, we deposit the blood soaked coats back on their hooks and leave, no questions asked.

"So your dad... Was he a good guy." Dean asks me as we leave.

"Uh... no a complete bastard actually." I reply, he looks at me.

"He can't have been that bad." He reassures me.

"No, I once told him I was afraid of the thing in my closet. So he gave me a bolt action rifle to keep under my pillow."

"That's-" Dean begins

"I was 5!" I interrupt gauging his reaction.

"Well, what did you expect him to do?" Dean says

"I don't know, maybe tell me its okay and don't be afraid of the dark!" I say defensive.

"Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." He snaps at me

"Yeah, but you know what. That same thing is kind of the reason I'm not afraid of the dark, or of monsters. He always taught me, keep an open mind, shoot straight and if it bleeds you can kill it" I say, stopping and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Wait, did your dad give you the big spiel about hunting? Saving people, hunting things-" he says, I cut him off to finish his sentence.

"The family business!" We share a look, I see something in Deans eyes, and the way he smiles. He truly loves his job... I know how he feels. "So, what about you. What's your dad like?" I ask innocently

"Dead." He says blankly.

"Oh, crap I'm so sorry. I have a disorder, where literally, everything I think... just blaahhh" I say, imitating a vomiting motion.

"No, it's fine. I was always quite close to him. He was a good guy. Taught me almost everything I know." He says proudly.

"That must have been nice. My father, he uh didn't teach me much, he taught me basic stuff, like how to kill a ghost and he uh, he framed and exorcism and had it hung in my room, so I would learn it... but how to fight... how to shoot, I learnt from experience. Which sucked."

"God, really? That sounds awful." Dean says sympathetically.

"Yeah, he would call me up, tell me co-ordinates and what it was, how to kill it and let me loose. The amount of times I would limp back home, with a black eye or a dislocated shoulder. But hey, I learn by doing." I reply.

"Yeah, I'm kind of the same, while Sammy, he's more a read a book, find out everything, have a go."

"Ha, I can't do that, I've always been shoot first ask questions later. Just how I was raised." I shrug.

"Come on, you two, we've got research to do." Sam calls from the car.

"Oh, we're coming princess, keep your shirt on!" I yell back. Princess? Really Georgia, I'm sure you have millions more nicknames that are actually suitable... Actually. Princess kind of suits Dean.

We head back down to the car and I race Sam, winning the spot of the front seat. We head back to the motel to do "Research."

"Have you guys got anything?" Sam asks us after 2 hours of silence

"No," Dean says, closing a book and opening another.

"Georgia?" Sam asks?

"What?"

"Have you found anything?" Sam asks, sounding quite irritable

"Was I meant to be looking?" I respond

"Yes!" he yells

"What were you doing?" Dean asks. I flip my laptop around to face them, showing off my screen.

"Playing portal!" I say, they stare at the game on my screen like the concept is foreign to them.

"We're meant to be looking for what killed all those people!" Sam snaps at me.

"Why is it so important. It's not like finding it is going to bring them back!" I reply, my own voice raised slightly.

"I know that, but I want to stop more innocent people from dying!" he responds

"How do you know their innocent? If it's a ghost, revenge is their main game!" I say, standing up and putting my hands on my hips for emphasis.

"Alright settle down. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife." Dean smirks.

Sam and I give him the same look, an extreme bitch face.

"What I was joking!" Dean says nicely

"No, Dean. Just No!" I say, shutting him up instantly

Sam clears his throat, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Sam, it's just.. I'm a bitch, not much I can about it sorry." I shrug.

"It's okay, you're not a bitch." He replies.

"That's a sweet lie." I say, moving over to him, and pulling him up into a hug. It's so... cosy. I press my head to his chest, and I can hear his heart beat... it's almost hypnotic. He hugs back.

"Seriously you two, sexual tension!" Dean, says. I jerk my leg back, kicking him in the shin with my high heel. "Sorry. Either of you hungry, because I'm starved!"

"Dude, you're always hungry." Sam says, his words vibrating his chest.

"Actually, so am I." I say stepping out of the hug. "I just need to get changed, I am over skirts." I go to storm off to my room, but stop in the doorway. "Good cuddle" I compliment Sam, before disappearing into my room. I change into jeans and a charcoal grey Metallica shirt, a black waist coat and a pair of red converse. "Ready." I walk out of my room into theirs, only Dean is standing there, half way through putting a pair of jean on.

"That was fast!" He says, pulling the jeans on fully, and untying his tie. "I thought girls took like 30 minutes to get ready that was..." he stops to look at his watch. "2 minutes."

"What can I say, I've never really been a girl. " I reply, "Where's moose?"

"He's in the bathroom, getting changed. You too seemed close before." Dean says

"Aww, are you jealous?" I tease.

"A little bit!" he laughs.

"Good!" I laugh too just as Sam emerges from the bathroom.

"You ready?" he asks us, pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah." I say, moving to get my own jacket.

"I'm not even fully changed." Dean complains taking off his shirt. I eye over his toned body, my eyes stopping on his tattoo, the memory of our first meeting bringing a smile to my lips. He spoils my moment, by putting a t-shirt on, and then a denim outer shirt, he smiles at me as he upturns the collar. "Okay, ready" He says picking up his keys and heading for the door.

We go to a bar. It's quiet, clean... ooh it has a pool table. I can make some money! We sit down and Dean beckons the pretty young waitress with a sly nod.

"Hi what would you like?" She says, not taking her eyes off Dean.

"I'll have a salad and a beer." Sam says.

"I'll have a beer and a uh... bacon cheeseburger thank you." I say, as politely as I am capable of, while folding up my menu.

Dean breaks eye contact with the girl to stare at me. "A girl after my own heart." he smiles before turning back to the waitress "Same thank you." She walks away in a huff.

After an awkward moments silence, I decide it best to speak. "You have great taste in burgers." I compliment Dean.

"Right back at you, bacon cheeseburgers, hunting, extensive knowledge of guns... You are far too good for my brother."

"I don't like Sam that way!" I say as quickly as possible. I realise what I said and how it could have hurt Sam. "I'm sorry, but I don't." I say to Sam

"That's fine. I don't like you that way either." He smiles.

"I must say, I'm a little offended." I joke, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I mean, I like you... but you're more like the little sister I never wanted." He jokes back.

The waitress arrives back with our food, and beers, we eat we drink, we cry... except not that last one. Then we head on home, by home I mean the comforting arms of a putrid smelling, unspecified stain covered motel room. I collapse onto Dean's bed as soon as we walk through the door.

"Do you mind?" Dean says.

"No, not at all." I reply, picking up one of the pillows and stuffing it under my face.

"Come on, we need to research this thing." Sam says heaving me up off the bed. I get my laptop and return to the same position, Sam and Dean are sitting at the table by the window, Sam is on their laptop and Dean is reading some old tattered journal.

"Question! Was there any spilt blood at the scene?" I ask after 20 minutes of searching.

"Uhh..." Sam stops to flick through a police report. "No... there wasn't any spilt blood at the scene." Sam says, gobfounded

" Then I think I've got it Listen to this: A shape shifting creature, often taking the form of a beautiful woman, who seduces men seeking out those with impure hearts, and purifying the world by killing them, she hides in shadows, and when she's not killing or seducing she dwells in dark caves. She slices into her victims using the shadows themselves, which she manipulates to her will. Slitting their throat, there is never any spilt blood at the scene." I look up smiling.

"The only link we had between the victims, they were all men. Late 20's to early 30's no weapon found.." Sam begins

"Because there was no weapon used, only the shadows." Dean continues Sam's train of thought.

"And there was no sign of forced entry, because they let her in. Perp fit's the crime." I finish

"Brilliant... how do we kill it?" Dean says.

"Uh, just like a normal shape shifter, you need silver. But this is more specific, you have to stab her in the heart with a silver dagger. Easy enough, let's kill this shape shifting bitch." I finish closing my computer.

"Excellent. Now all we need to do, is find it oh yeah and find a silver dagger." Sam says skeptically.

I get up wordlessly and walk into my room, digging through my bag, I come back with a big lock box. My knife collection. Unlocking it, I pass it over to Sam. "Check this, about 50% of those are made of silver, but dagger? Not sure."

"What is this thing even called?" Dean asks me, as I unsheathe a couple of blades to check them.

"It's uh, called a blood maiden." I reply

"Wow, they never sound friendly do they?" Dean says, I laugh.

"Found one!" Sam says waving a silver dagger in the air.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that, I stole it from a Wiccan when I was 12." I say a smile plastered to my face.

"Nice." Dean says, snatching it from Sam, "We only have one, and I might not be good at math, but I'm pretty sure there are 3 of us. How's that gonna work?"

"She uses the shadows right? Well, what stops shadows? Light, so I have my dagger and you two have light, sorted. We have a battle plan, a weapon and a target, I think that qualifies as good work. Thank you and goodnight." I snatch my knives back and walk to my room, slamming the door shut behind me and falling onto my bed with a thud. Falling into comfortable sleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm running, I don't know what from, but there is a sharp pain in my leg, I power through it rushing toward the warehouse in the distance. I reach it, the door is jammed. I look around, the black shapes I was running from are approaching quickly. I ram my shoulder to the door as hard as I can, it budges slightly. I ram it again, falling through the door and onto the ground, it's covered in broken glass, it cuts into my hands and rips my jacket. I get up, slamming the door shut and jamming it with a chair. Taking out my phone, the pain in my leg flares up again, I look down at it, a carved gold knife sticks out of it. I hesitantly wrap my fingers around the handle, trying to muster the courage to rip it out.

I take a deep breath, readjusting my fingers I move, trying to pull the knife out slowly. AHHHH I scream out in pain slowly was not a good idea. I take off my belt, and fold it up, clenching it between my teeth, biting down hard, as I yank the blade from my leg. I grab a rag from a bench nearby and tie it around my leg, to stop the bleeding. I press my hand down in a place with no glass, and push myself onto my feet, hobbling I move as fast as I can through the warehouse, I come to a door, it looks pristine while everything else is old and forgotten, I wretch it open, stumbling into a white room, with eight black mounds on the floor, I hobble closer, they're body bags. I unzip one, and the paled face Tami stares back at me, her skin cold and her eyes, blank. I open another, and there's Natalie, lying motionless. I choke down a sob, as I move along, each of the bags is one of my friends, Ella, Tj, Phebe all dead. I look left and see three more bags, I unzip one, It's Dean, his lips are blue and skin is icy cold, I open the next one Sam. Tears flow down my face, because I can't stop them. I open the final one. My father. I hear a loud crash and I know the door has given way. It's only a matter of time before they find me. I'm defenceless and alone, I stand up slowly. The door to the room opens and the figures rush inside, I recognise the gun the big one's holding but I'm not sure, why. I stand still, as the shots ring out, as if in slow motion I see the bullet coming for me...

"Georgia wake up! There has been another one." Dean yells through the door. My skin is slick with sweat and my heart is racing. This is the 6th time I've had that same nightmare, but now Sam and Dean are there too.

"Give me a few minutes to have a shower?" I ask as I walk into their room.

"Of course." Sam says, tying his tie

I stand in the shower as the cold stream rushes over me, it's soothing and invigorating at the same time, when I'm finished, I get dressed in my FBI clothes, stuffing my badge in my pocket, and my gun into my shoulder gun holster. We arrive at an apartment building. We're stopped at the tape.

"I.D?" the officer insists, we flash our badges quickly and he lifts it up to let us through "10th floor."

We search the scene, Sam asks a few questions, and Dean gives me a nod to get the police out of there. I walk up to the only one left in there, he looks young, about 25 maybe.

"Hey, can I ask you a few questions?" I ask guiding him toward the door.

"Yeah, of course. Fire away." He says, I nod back to Dean, who pulls out his EMF (Electro Magnetic Frequency) detector.

"So, when did you find this one?" I ask the officer.

"Uh, we got the call about an hour ago, time of death was apparently midnight exactly."

"How do you know that?" I ask

"The victims watch was smashed in the fight, time stopped at 12 on the dot. Around the same time as all the others, if you ask me, I say it's murder." He says

I see Dean give me another nod, telling me it's time to leave.

"Thank you for your help, officer...?" I pause, asking for his name

"Oh, call me Riley."

"Thank you Riley." I say, walking away.

"No EMF, so, it' not a spirit meaning Iron and Salt rounds will be useless. " Dean complains and we load ourselves back into the car.

"What about silver bullets, that would slow her down right, it killed the last shape shifter we faced." Sam offers

"Sammy, this is not a shape shifter, sure it can shape shift, but it's not a usual shifter. I would say give the bullets a go, but we don't want a pissed of Blood maiden on our hands."

"So did either of you find out anything useful?" Dean asks.

"Well the time of death was midnight, exactly that's when his watch stopped, apparently same as all the other vic's." I say, taking out my phone and turning it back on.

14 Missed Calls

87 New Text Message

Crap! They're worried about me. I can't face it right now, so I turn off my phone, putting it away. "So, it's only 10:05 what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I moan I am already bored and we literally just left the scene of a grizzly death.

"Hang out at the hotel room I guess. I'm sure you'll find something to do, Miss Videogames." Dean says.

We pull into the car spot just outside our room; I rush in first racing into my room and getting the Wii I brought with me. "Who wants to play a first person shooter game?" I ask excitedly.

"I swear, you are a bigger nerd than Sam." Dean says, I take it as a compliment and smile.

"I have a zombie shooting game." I say in an attempt to persuade him.

"Set it up, shorty." Dean say, taking off his jacket. I move quickly ignoring the nickname.

I hand Dean a controller, "Rules?" he asks

"Point and shoot, only the green guys, don't hit civilians." I say pressing play on my controller.

"Uh, you guys going to stop playing that soon." Sam says, his voice thick with sleep.

"No, why?" Dean says, getting a perfect headshot.

"Because you've been playing it for 9 hours."

"No, we started at 10:30..." I pause, changing my weapon to a flamethrower. "what's the time now?"

"7:34" Sam says, glancing at his watch. "Seriously, I'm hungry and we've got a Blood Maiden to hunt"

"Just let us finish this round, we are tying and that just doesn't work for me." I say, stealing Dean's perfectly lined up kill, then poking my tongue out at him.

20 minutes and the end of the round later, I am declared the winner. I boast a little before heading to get changed, I wear a pair of black skinny jeans and my white button up collared singlet thing, that I pair with a red bowtie, and a pair of boots that stop at the knee.

We head to the same bar as the night before and order the same thing as the night before.

We eat our drinks and drink our food, except the other way around and after a few hours and about 5 beers each for Dean and I and 2 for Sammy, we get a little rowdy.

"Hey Georgia." Dean says nudging me a little too hard. "I don't mean to alarm you or anything, but that guy over there has been watching you for the past hour and a half." Dean says, subtly pointing to an attractive young man. I catch his eye and he smiles and waves shyly. "I have a feeling he might be victim number 9"

I look to Dean nervously, my eyes wide clearly screaming "help me with the attractive man." He smiles.

"Go talk to him..." he says quietly, grabbing me by my shoulders and pushing me to my feet.

I pick up my bear and awkwardly walk over to the attractive man, stopping in front of his table

"Hi, I am... the girl you were apparently staring at. Unless of course, you were not looking at me, in which case inform me now, and I will walk away drenched in shame." I say all in one breath.

"No, I was looking at you, please sit down, let me buy you a drink." He says sweetly, his voice is deep and dreamy.

I look at the half full bottle of beer in my hands. I skull it as quickly as possible, a small drop dribbling down my chin... why must I be so attractive?

"Alright." I say, after swallowing, I sit down across from him, putting the empty bottle on the table.

"You want anything beside beer?" he asks me in his deep dreamy voice.

"V-v-vodka with lemon" I say, stuttering to get the words out as I stare into his icy blue eyes.

"I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere." He says slightly awkwardly. He returns with our drinks, a beer for him and a vodka with lemon for me.

"Thank you... What was your name?" I say

"I'm Flynn, and you are?"

"Georgia. Flynn, nice name." I compliment

"Thanks, you too, so Georgia? Were you named after the state?" he asks jokingly.

"No, I like to pretend the state was named after me though." I smile.

He doesn't laugh at my joke, he just stares at me, I squirm in my seat. "You're eyes are..." he begins, suddenly feeling self conscious I close my eyes. "They're amazing." I open them again to see him smiling, making my heart flutter slightly.

"Oh... it's literally just an excess or lack of melanin. Nothing fancy. That thing you got going on, on your face, I enjoy it." I say to him, trying to be cool.

"What my beard?" he asks confused.

"Yeah. I have a friend, she really likes beards, like to the point it's almost creepy, but she's hilarious so I let slide, she also really likes the name Colin, so if you know any other beardy fellows that respond to the name Colin, let me know and I'll set it up." I say before sculling some of my drink, to ease the tension.

"So who are those men you're here with?" Flynn asks.

"Oh Sam and Dean? They're buddies of mine, we're actually kind of on a road trip together, spur of the moment decision, kind of regret a little, but my friend said I could trust them so.. . I actually live in New York, and work at a diner there called Big Rico's, its a crappy little place, my boss looks like she's now 45% grease, not the film though, she's not that cool. I live with like 5 of my best friend and this dickhead named Joey, in this kind of nice house, that spent the 6 of us like 5 years to save up for, but it's nice... please don't stalk me."

"I'm not going to stalk you... but uhh, I hate to ask, but how old are you, because you look a little young to be drinking in a bar."

"I'm 23!" I say kind of defensively. "Also, I'm sorry if I tend to go on small tangents or tiny rant, it happens when I get nervous. And you and your attractiveness, I'm not gonna lie, you're making me nervous, like seriously, save some attractive for the rest of, you know what I mean." I say before laughing awkwardly.

"Alright, umm I'll be back in a moment, I just need to go to the toilet." He gets up to walk away

"Okay cool. Don't fall in, because that would be gross." I say, seriously Georgia?

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks coming up behind me.

"I am hopeless at flirting! Why did you send me over here? This was a bad idea. Let's just leave, seriously let's leg it. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, just stop trying to be funny." He commands me.

"I have to be funny, because being attractive is not an option for me!"

"Just, suss him out. Find out if his heart is impure."

"Because that is just so easy to do." I say sarcastically. "Son of a bitch" I say as I spot Flynn walking to the door with his arm around some pretty woman's waist.

"Come on, we have to follow them."

"But... nah!" I mumble before being dragged away.

"Sammy" Dean says as he walks past Sam, picking up his jacket from the back of his chair.

We tail Flynn slowly, staying in the darkness, he walks home with a pretty blonde, to a small crappy house.

"Here" Dean says handing me my dagger. I huff, snatching it from him, and sliding it into my boot. He hands Sam a torch and they load their guns.

"I thought I said Silver bullets were a no no." I complain, cracking my knuckles.

"Hey, let's just call it plan B." Sam says calmly

"How about we call it plan D for dumbass! You go firing bullets at her, and it doesn't work? You are going to be left with a Swiss cheese style blood bitch!" I snap.

"Blood Maiden! Watch your language." Sam replies

"I have a rule, you don't know it, but it is as follows" I pause and clear my throat for effect "Anyone who calls me up on my foul language, will get what's fucking coming to them"

"I like that rule" Dean says laughing. "Come on they're going inside." We get out of the car, crossing the street to the house, I duck down as the curtain opens, and Flynn locks the window. The curtain remains slightly askew and a peer in, I see, the woman, a blonde, quite pretty (isn't that always the way) she wears a tight, blood red dress. Kind of obvious.

We wait a couple more minutes, I look at my watch. 11:55. if this is her, we should move in now!

I hear a muffled yell, I look to Dean who runs to the door, and he shoulder charges it, nothing.

"Let me." I move close to the door, knocking gently at three separate points. Once right next to the handle, once right bellow the bolt lock and once on the door frame. I step back lining up a side kick under the handle. It bends in but doesn't give. I kick again, in the same spot. The door jamb splinters. I give a solid front kick, sending the door swinging open.

Rushing inside I spot Flynn cowering on the floor in the corner, sharp shadows closing in around him as the woman in red watches.

I whistle, earning her attention. "Hey blood bitch, I saw him first!" I yell.

"Gia look out!" Dean yells, as a shadow comes at me. I army roll, taking the dagger from my boot as I go.

"Gia really? I thought I said no to that nickname!" I complain to Dean as I get up off the floor. "Maybe you could pull heads out of your arses and shed a little light on this situation." I say, they follow my instructions, turning on their torches, as I dodge a fist of the woman. "Ooh, somebody doesn't like puns." Honestly Georgia it's never a good idea to be rude to the thing that can and probably will kill you. But hey, if I'm going to die, it's going to be with a weapon in my hand and a sarcastic remark on my tongue. She punches again this time, hitting me, I rub my hand across my nose, looking down at it I see a line of blood. "Somebody REALLY doesn't like puns." I say, twirling the blade in my hand. "How about we get introductions out of the way first. I'm Georgia, you are?" I say, the woman makes a blood curdling screeching sound. "Interesting name... is it foreign? Never mind, basically I'm here to save the damsel in distress." I look at Flynn who is still in the corner. "That's you" I say to him, before turning my attention back to the woman "this is my bumbling sidekick Dean and my noble steed Sammy. You are obviously the villain. Which I guess makes me the hero, which I kinda like the sound of, so without further ado, this is the part where I kill you. " I smile, lunging forward with the dagger.

A sharp pain burns through my shoulder. Holy Mycroft's umbrella I've been stabbed with a shadow.

"Gentlemen, maybe use the torches, I'm not paying you to stand there and look pretty." I say through gritted teeth. The woman grabs for my dagger, I kick her backwards, sending her to the wall, she moves closer to Flynn and so do the shadows. "Buddy, your queue to leave was me kicking the door in. So off you trot." I say to him

A dramatic fight of hand to hand combat ensues between me and the blood maiden, ending up with my on the floor reaching for my dagger with her hands wrapped around my neck. Dean rushes in to try help, he is grabbed by the shadows and flung into a wall. Sam is outside with Flynn and the dagger is just out of my reach. I jolt my head up, colliding it with hers. She holds off a little, enough for me to reach for dagger. I link my legs in hers and roll so I am on top. I plunge the blade into her heart. Just as the ominous red light leaves her eyes I say. "And that's all folks."

"What the hell was that? You totally ruined my door!" Flynn yells as I walk outside.

"Seriously, someone just tried to kill you and I saved your life, and you are worried about your door?" I say sarcastically.

"I'm renting!" he cries.

"So no thank you? Oh wait I forgot they never say thank you." I say sourly.

"never? You mean you've done this before?" Flynn says slightly scared.

"It's kind of my job." I say, giving a sly smile to Dean as if to say, I'm your problem now.

"You kill people for a living?"

"Sort of, but 1. They're not people and 2. I don't get paid." I smirk.

"What do you mean they're not people?"

"Monsters Flynn. I mean monsters." I say calmly getting a tarp from the car and passing it to Dean. He and Sam head inside to wrap up the body.

"So you and those guys... you kill monsters? Like real monsters, like werewolves and stuff?" Flynn says, excitedly.

"Pretty much. We're hunters it's what we do."

"That's insane! You are wrong in the head? What do you expect me to do now? Someone was just killed inside my house and you broke my door!"

"You are really cut up about the door thing aren't you? But think of it this way, if I didn't break your door, you would currently be flayed in the corner I found you in."

Sam and Dean stuff the wrapped up body in the trunk of the car.

"Well, I wish I could stay and chat. But I don't know about you, but I've been stabbed, so I'm going to get this looked at. Tah rah." I get into the back seat of the impala, as Deans drives away.

We head out of the city to a field, Sam digs a hole, because Dean dislocated his shoulder and well I've been stabbed. We throw the corpse in a light it up. The fire burns a deep red.

"Creepy." Dean says, before walking back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Everyone that's read it, but I would really appreciate some reviews. I really cherish your opinions. xxx Carrie**

* * *

We get back to the hotel room.

"Do you want me to take a look at that?" Sam asks me nicely, I hiss pulling my jacket off over the wound.

"Yeah, that'd be good." I say presenting my shoulder to him.

"It's gonna need stiches." He says sympathetically.

"Of course." I sigh under my breath. Sam gets a sewing needle and some dental floss, and prepares the wound.

"Uh, I um... uh I need to get at it, you ahh... um you need to take your shirt off." He says awkwardly.

Quickly and without hesitation I pull my shirt off my back, keeping in on my arms and on my front. I hold my hair up out of the way.

"here." He places a bottle of Whiskey in front of me.

"Cheers!" I say taking a swig of it.

"it's for the wound." He chuckles slightly.

"I'm sure I can put it to better use." I try, but he snatches it away, splashing a little on my back.

I hiss as he literally sews my flesh shut. He says "I'm sorry if I'm hurting you."

"No, it's alright. Pain's good." I reply.

"Ooh kinky." Dean says as he walks back into the room.

"Pain means you're feeling something, feeling something means you're still alive. That's what my dad used to say, whenever I got hurt out hunting."

"I'm done." Sam says breaking the tension. Dean walks behind me and I can practically feel his eyes on me.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd have a tramp stamp." Dean whines taking a sip of his beer.

"Nope, 2 tattoos are enough for me." I wink at him. "You want your shoulder back in its socket or...?"

"Yeah." He says hesitantly, I position myself behind him, one hand on his chest the other on the back of his shoulder.

"Okay, on three!" I nod to him "One!" I snap his shoulder back into place. He shouts in pain.

"What happen to two and three?" he says his voice a pitch or two higher than usual.

"They died in a horrific accident involving Simon Cowell and a lampshade." I say, taking the beer from his hands and drinking some. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me. I am going to have some sleep."

The next morning I wake up and have a shower. Revolutionary idea I know. I turn off the water and hear two voices arguing. One is defiantly Dean but that other one... that's not Sam.

I step out of the shower and wrap my towel around me, searching for my clothes. Oh bother! My clothes are on my bed. What do I do? Do I walk out there head held high or call out for Dean... Maybe I'll just stay in here. No I can't do that.

"Dean, I left my clothes on my bed." I call out to him

"Then go and get them." He replies. Note to self, put coco pops in Dean's shoes while he sleeps.

I open the door, and walk out into the room. Dean is standing there with a kind of tall man in a tan overcoat.

"Cool coat." I say to him, I didn't mean to it just came out

"No, actually it's quite warm." The man says his voice is deep and husky. Kind of... well kind of sexy.

"Oh, cute and funny. Okay then." I smile. Oh Christ Georgia, you are flirting with a strange man in a trench coat and you are not wearing any clothes... oh my god I'm not wearing any clothes.

"Gia, this is Cas." Dean says, I give him a mean look regarding the nickname, and it suddenly clicks in my head.

"This is Cas? Sorry, I thought you'd be skinnier and blonder and, well a woman." I joke. He doesn't laugh. "What's up with you? You got a stick up your arse or something?"

Dean sniggers. "He ahh, doesn't understand human jokes."

"How does he not understand human jokes if he's a human?" I ask, kind of a stupid question really.

"I'm not human." The man says. I step back slightly reaching for a gun on the table.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Shut. Up. You're an Angel like a, halo wearing, demon smiting, angel? That's badass! Oh crap sorry am I allowed to swear near you?"

"It's fine, you can swear near him." Dean says, although it looks like Cas was going to speak.

I go and get dressed, jeans and a t-shirt, I turn my phone on. I'm less stressed now, I can handle looking at a few messages.

Wow, 17 missed calls those girls don't know how to take a hint. I go to open my messages

9:32

**17 Missed Calls**

**94 Text messages**

Slide to unlock

**From: Teej**

**Message: **

Dude if you hooked up with someone  
You could have just told us, not run

Away. We miss you.

**From: Ella **

**Message:**

Bitch where r u?

**From: Tami**

**Message: **

Are you alright?

**From Teej**

**Message:**

If you are still with Sam and Dean tell Sam,

I like his hair

**From: Ella**

**Message:**

Plz don't be dead in a ditch somewhere.

**From: Phebe**

**Message:**

Text me if you're still alive.

**From: Natalie**

**Message:**

Do you know where my glasses are?

I laugh at the last 2 I read. Suddenly the phone starts buzzing in my hand and the Doctor who theme

rings out.

Damn it. I race out of the room, to Dean. "Here answer this!" I say throwing my phone to him

"Teej?" He reads off the screen "Is that the manic little red head?"

"Yeah." I reply hopeful.

"No!" he throws the phone back

"Please!" I chuck it back to him.

"Ask Sammy!"

"Moose isn't here!"

We continue still tossing it back and forth.

"I'll answer it." Cas says sweetly. Dean hands him the phone he presses answer and takes it up to his ear. "Hello? No my name is Castiel. What is a Teej? Alright then." He pauses and hands it to me. "It's for you." He says blankly. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid.

I silently curse at him taking the phone.

"Tj Hi sweetie" I say.

"You're alive! I was worried, I was sure you were alive and all, but like you ran off with those two men, and I know Dean's your boyfriend and all but, you didn't have to leave." She says really quickly.

"Teej, have you been into the sugar again?"

"maybe I found a packet of skittles and a 2 litre bottle of coke. But I was worried, it's what I do."

"You do that anyway, what's wrong why are you calling me? Is something wrong?" I say.

"Who was that deep voice I was talking to... he was strange. I like him. Can I talk to Castiel again."

"Teej Focus! Why are you calling me? What do you need?"

"Oh, well you know the date right?" she says absently.

"Yes, I know the date. Why is the date important?" I stop and wait for her... I hear a faint chewing "Tj swallow the skittles and tell me." She gulps

"Because 3 days from today is Ella's 24th Birthday party, and seriously we don't care if you're in Portugal you're coming! So can I talk to Castiel again?"

I hand the phone to Castiel, before storming out of the room.

"Hello? Yes this is my real voice. No I haven't seen the newest Batman film. Aren't all nights dark?" I hear Cas say.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks me, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"It's my friend's birthday in a few days, and if I miss the party she'll hate me... well more than she already does. And I know we can't go, because we have a job to do, and we can't be irresponsible and I understand..."

"Hey of course we can go. I love parties, besides she's your friend. I'm not going to let you miss it." He says sweetly. "We'll head off in a few days, but for now I think we could all use a little R&R"

"Where is Sammy anyway?" I ask him.

"Uh, well to tell you the truth I have no idea. He snuck out last night..." he mutters the last bit under his breath "I bet it's Ruby."

"Who's Ruby?" I ask him

"A demon. She helps Sam out sometimes. I don't like her and I don't trust her." Dean says something in his voice making it sound final. "I have to go talk to Cas a minute." And with that he walks out of the room.

"No, I don't know what skittles are. No, I have never mixed mentos and coke, yes I will try it. Thank you. Alright, goodbye." Castiel says to Tj on the phone before hanging up and tossing it onto the table beside him. "Dean, You have to stop it!" Castiel says, raising two fingers up and pressing them against Dean forehead. A blinding white light seems to radiate from the two.

I don't know if it was a moment of courage or utter stupidity, but I leap forward and grab onto them.

Next thing I know I am waking up a sidewalk, under a bench. I look up Dean's being woken up by a police officer.

"Move along guys, you can't sleep here." The man says, his voice sounding like he was from New Jersey.

"Sleep... where?" Dean replies, groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Anywhere but here, you to missy." He says, looking at me. Dean stands up, pulling me to my feet. I crack my back, after sleeping for god knows how long under a bench.

We walk inside a strange diner. "Excuse me, where the hell are we?" I ask the man who is sitting at the counter.

"Jay Bird's Diner" he replies, pointing to the sign.

"Funny!" I say sarcastically.

"What she means is uh, city and state." Dean interrupts giving me a look.

"Oh, Lawrence Kansas." The man smiles.

"Lawrence? Isn't that where you grew up?" I say quietly to Dean.

"Hey are you okay?" the man asks.

"Yeah, tough night." I reply, turning back to Dean and mouthing 'Are you alright?'

"Hey, Reg two coffee's over here." He yells out

"Coming right up!" A voice from elsewhere in the diner replies.

Dean pulls his phone from his pocket and flips it open. "You know where I can get reception for this?"

"Uh, the USS enterprise."

A man places two coffee's in front of us. He is dressed like a 1970's hippy.

"Nice threads man... you know Sonny and Cher broke up right?" I joke, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Sonny and Cher broke up?" the young man says, sounding quite horrified.

Dean looks at the man's newspaper and turns to me, he looks pale "April 30th 1973" Dean says to me.

"You have actually gone mental. There is no way..." I pause and look around, everyone is dressed like they're from the 70's "Crap!"

"Winchester!" a voice rings out from the door. He walks up and shakes the hand of the young man beside Dean. "How you doing Corporal? How long you been back?"

"Hey Mr. D, a little while now." The young man replies.

"Dad?" Dean whispers, his voice trembling slightly. After a short conversation the older man walks away. The young man notices Dean and I staring.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"D-" Dean starts

"I guess not." I say elbowing Dean a little.

"Take it easy." He says as he gets up to leave.

"Dean?" I ask, "Dean?" he just looks horrified. "Dean?!" he still doesn't respond. I slap his face, that usually works when I'm having one of those moments.

"That's my dad." Dean says blankly. "Like my dad when he was 19. And still alive."

"Alright, before he zapped you here Castiel what did he say to you?" I ask, him actually concerned. He looks like he's seen a ghost. Except he sees ghost all the time, and I doubt he looks like that and... well you know what I mean.

"He said, you have to stop it. Stop what?"

"Come on Dean, if we have to stop something, maybe we should follow him." I say. Dean doesn't move. I grab his hand and drag him outside.

We turn a corner and I run straight into Castiel, literally.

"Hello Dean. And Gia."

"Georgia!" I reply, I didn't even like that name when my grandfather used to use it.

"What is this Cas?" Dean asks him

"What do you think?" he replies, I start to wonder if Dean wants to punch Cas as much as I do.

"Is it real?" Dean asks.

"Very."

"So what? Did the angels get their hands on some deloreans or something, how did we get here?" I yell.

"Time is fluid, it's not easy but we can bend it on occasion." He says

"Well bend it back or tell us why the hell we're here?" I snap

"You're not meant to be here. Only Dean. I'm still trying to figure out how you came along for the ride."

"I'm not leaving my fake boyfriend. Now, why is Dean here?"

"I told him, you have to stop it!"

"Stop what? Is something Nasty after my dad?" Dean asks frantically.

There is a loud crash behind us and we turn around, when we turn back Castiel has vanished.

"Oh come on! What are you allergic to giving us a straight answer, you feathered son of bitch." I yell at the sky. I notice people staring at me like I was insane. "What? I don't like birds okay!" I yell, just making sure they know I am certainly insane.

We follow John to a place called Rainbow motors, it's a car dealer ship.

"A fine young man like yourself, just starting out? How about I take off another 250?" The car salesman says to John. He looks like he's considering it.

"Let's do it." John says after a moment's hesitation.

"Excellent I'll go get the paper work." The salesman say walking away. John walks up, inspecting his soon to be new car, a crappy beige VW van, he rubs the headlights, I now know where Dean gets his over sentimentality for cars.

"That's not the one you want!" Dean calls out to him from beside me, where we are leaning on the front of a '67 Chevy impala.

"You following me?" John asks

"No, no no no no no. We were just passing by. We never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning, we were a little out of it." I say.

"More than a little sweetheart." John says back.

"Let me repay the favour." Dean pauses and pats the hood of the impala. "This is the one you want."

"Oh yeah? And you- you know something about cars?" Dean nods and looks nostalgic.

"Yeah, yeah my uh Dad taught me everything I know. And this- this is a great car."

Dean scoots me off and opens up the hood of the car, looking inside. John joins him on the side of the car.

"327 four barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC and this thing is cherry!" Dean smiles.

"You know man, you're right!"

Dean nods over his shoulder at me. I ask "Then what are you buying that rust bucket for?" pointing behind me at the van

"I kind of promised someone I would." John smiles.

"Over a '67 Chevy? I mean, come on. This is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this thing is still going to be badass when she's 40." I smile back. John considers it for a second and holds out his hand to Dean.

"John Winchester. Thanks." He says

Dean shakes his hand "Dean Van-Halen" he uses as his cover up.

"I'm Georgia, if you care!" I say, waving. John nods at me.

"So, we were in pretty rough shape this morning huh?" Dean jokes, giving me a sideways look.

"No kidding." John replies.

"Yeah, I've been hung over before, but, hey, I was, I was getting chills in that diner, you didn't feel any of those cold spots, did you?" I ask, trying to sound inconspicuous.

"Nope." John replies.

"I swore I smelled something weird too, you know? Like... like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur by chance? " Dean asks.

"No. "

"No? There been any cattle mutilations in town recently?" I ask

"Okay, you two! Stop it. "

"Yeah, if only we knew what to stop. Listen, uh – watch out for yourself okay? " Dean says.

"Yeah, sure. " John agrees.

Dean pats the impala again and we leave.

"So? " The car salesman says as we walk away

John points at the impala "I'll take this one." Dean and I silently fist bump as we walk away.

Dean and I, well we steal a car, and follow John for a substantial amount of time. He pulls up outside some house a beautiful blonde woman runs out to him, flinging her arms around his neck. Dean looks shocked.

"Who is that Dean?" I ask him.

"I think it's my mom." He says, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

We follow them to a cafe, they sit together over milkshakes, like in those sappy films.

"Sammy where ever you are. Mom is a babe. I'm going to hell... again" Dean says, as we watch from a distance.

"If it's any consolation, your dad's pretty hot too." I say, playfully punching his shoulder

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No, I just think he's hot!" I wink.

"Come on." Dean says, getting out of the car, he stops near the Cafe window.

"Yes, because watching them up close is so much less creepy." I say sarcastically. Dean doesn't respond.

"Why are you following us?" Mary says behind us, how the hell did she get there? I swear she was just in the... oh.

She knees Dean in the stomach and swings for a punch. "Oh shit" I say.

"Are you crazy?" Dean asks her grabbing hold of her arms.

"You've been tailing us since my house." She says grappling with Dean.

"A little help?" Dean, says to me as he tries to hold her off.

"Yeah sure." I says, jumping in, restraining her arms, and pushing her to the wall. "How about we talk about this huh?"

"Let me go." She screams at me. It's very loud and rings in my ears.

I notice a bracelet on her wrist, it's silver and covered in charms, a pentacle, a cross and an Aquarian star. ( I'm a nerd, especially with supernatural stuff. Deal with it) "You're a hunter?" the words barley leaving my lips before I turn to Dean, the look on his face would imply that he had no clue.

A little later, we are being creepy again and waiting outside Mary's house.

"Listen Dean, I know they're your parents and all, but maybe we should tone down the creepy stalker." I say, as we literally hide in a bush! Like who does that?

"Shhh" Dean says putting his hand over my face. I push it away.

"Your hands smell like motor oil and pie." I joke at him. He doesn't respond. Sure i haven't known him for that long, but he seems like the jokey type.

The impala pulls up, god it's such a beautiful car. Just gorgeous. I don't notice Mary get out of the car.

"Dean right? I don't think you two should come in." She says, startling me.

"Aww, you can trust us. I mean come on we're all hunters right? We're- we're practically family." I smirk at Dean.

"The thing is my dad, he's a little um-" Mary begins.

"Oh we've gotta meet him." Dean says suddenly.

"You've heard of him?"

"Obviously not enough." Dean smirks again, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the bushes fully.

The inside is nice. A big bald guy sits in an armchair cleaning guns.

"So, you're hunters huh?" he says, his voice is deep and kind of creepy. We nod in reply. "Tell me Mister hunter, do you kill a vampire with a wooden stake or silver?"

"Neither, you cut its head off." Dean says, snarky.

"And you little lady. How do you kill a Wendigo?"

"My preferred method is to shoot them with a flare gun, but any kind of fire will do." I say, smiling. "So do we pass your little test?"

"Yes." He says loading the gun "Now get out of my house."

"Dad" Mary shouts at him.

"I don't trust other hunters, don't want their help, don't want them around my family." The bald guy says standing up. He is quite menacing, but the only thought in my head, is how cool he would look in a cape. Actually so would Dean... and me too.

"Knock it off Samuel." A womanly voice says, from behind us.

"They're hunters!"

"Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I'm inviting them to dinner. You hungry?" she says.

"Starving" Dean replies with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Good, I'm Deanna" She shaking Deans hand and then mine. "You've met my husband Samuel, now go wash up."

"Samuel and Deanna?" I smirk at Dean.

"Yeah" Mary says calmly, clearly not understanding the joke.

"Really?" Dean says holding back a snigger.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean I think it's time for us to leave" I say, as I wash my hands in the bathroom.

"No." He says blankly.

"Dean, will you listen to me? We've gotta find Cas" I snap at him.

"No, you listen to me. You're the one who isn't supposed to be here." He says aggressively.

"Honey, you're talking to your mother and grandparents 6 years before you're even born. I might be wrong, but I don't think you're supposed to be here either."

"Just, please. I never got to meet my grandparents and my mom died when I was 4. So I'm not going now."

"I've had people I love die too, but you don't see me magically going back in time! Well yes you do, because I'm here in 1973, and oh my god I'm not going to exist for another 12 years! That's insane. But hey, you know how it goes. So if you stuff up and become your own father or something. Don't come crying to me. " I say, yeah that makes sense, sort of

We sit down for dinner, Samuel keeps eyeing down Dean.

"So, this your first time in Lawrence?" Deanna asks.

"Well it's been a while, things sure have changed. I think." Dean says before I can get a word in.

"You working a case or something?" Samuel asks us, I can practically feel his hostility.

"yeah, maybe" I say, making direct eye contact with him as if to say, hey baldy I'm not scared of you!

"What's that mean?" He says returning the look

"It means, we don't trust other hunters either Samuel." I say with a smirk.

"Hey, um, so why were you following me and John? " Mary asks us

"Mmm, I thought something was after your, um, boyfriend, but um, I don't think that anymore." Dean says sweetly. Wow, what a mamma's boy.

"John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna jokes.

"I saw that." Mary snaps at her father.

"What?"

"That sour lemon look."

"Now hold on, John's a really, really nice... naive civilian." Samuel replies, I bite the inside on my cheeks to stop me from laughing.

"So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" She nods to Dean who turns red.

"What? No, no. No." Dean says quickly nearly choking on his food.

"Mary, of course not, it's just that I –" Samuel starts

"That's enough, both of you, we have company." Deanna interjects.

"So what about you, Samuel, you, uh, working a job? " I ask

"Might be." Samuel says.

"He's working a job on the Whitshire Farm." Mary says, giving a smart arse smirk to her father

"Whitshire, why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean asks me, clicking his fingers as if it would help him remember.

"Well, it's been all over the papers. Tom Whitshire. Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over." Samuel says.

"Yeah, but that kind of thing happens all the time, hardly supernatural." I say, scooping a mound of mash potato into my mouth

"So tell me then Agatha Christie why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?" Ooh, Samuel is snarky.

"Demonic omens?" Dean says.

"That's what I gotta find out."

"What about the rest of the town? Well, did you find anything on the web? ...Of information.. that you have assembled with help from various other sources." I say, looking at Dean he gives me a look that says well done, you messed up.

"Electrical storms maybe. The weather service graphs should be here on Friday." Deanna says.

"By mail?" Dean asks shocked. 

"No, we hired a jet liner to fly 'em to us overnight." Samuel says, wow the sarcasm is strong with this one.

"You know, it sounds to me like we might be hunting the same thing. You know if we go in there in numbers, we could take care of this real quick." Dean says taking command of the situation

"What part of "we work alone" do you not understand, son?" Samuel says.

The next morning, very early, might I add, Dean and I leave our crappy motel room in our stolen car and drive 3 towns over to the Whitshire place.

"So, remind me again, why you're dressed as a priest, and why I have to wear this" I say, looking down at the purple dress I'm being forced to wear.

"Everyone trusts a priest! And you have to wear that because Metallica doesn't exist yet. You have to wait another 8 years." He says in reference to the shirt I was wearing the previous day.

"Hey the Campbell's didn't seem to notice." I say, yawning.

"Here caffeinate." Dean says handing me a thermos.

"Thanks." I say opening it, the smell of coffee leaps out at me, I immediately replace the lid. "But no thanks"

We arrive at a farm. "God I hate the country." I say, stepping out of the car.

"It's not that bad." Dean replies.

"It's dirty, it's unhygienic and... what is that smell?"

"That would be grass." Dean says smugly.

"Well it's disgusting."

"I'm going to go talk to the grieving widow." He says, I don't listen. I spot a young boy standing by a tree on the other side of the... what's it called. Field, paddock? I don't know. Any way I go talk to him

So I'm about half way through my conversation with Charlie- Yep that's his name. Charlie Whitshire. Mary Winc- I mean Mary Campbell turns up. We talk and not too long after Dean turns up.

"Would you like to tell the father what you just told us?" I ask Charlie.

"Dad drank sometimes. Sometimes he got rough with Mom." He says

"And that's when the stranger came?" Mary asks

"I just thought he was some Bible thumper, like you all. He showed up about a week ago. "

"Saying what?" Dean asks

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy, I didn't think – and the next thing I know, Dad's dead. Am I going to jail?"

"You didn't do this, Charlie." Mary says kindly.

"Actually he kind of did." I say.

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean says after giving me an apprehending look

"He didn't want anything."

"Come on, Chuck, he wasn't just handing out freebies now, was he?" I say

"He did say something about comin' a callin' ten years from now. Maybe he'd want something then." Charlie say nervously.

"Something like what? " Dean asks.

"I don't know, okay? Look, I told you he was nuts." Charlie screams. 

Dean grabs my arm and leads me away a few steps. Mary follows us

"What do you think?" she asks

"I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it." I reply. Stupid humans, selling their souls without realising.

"Charlie, do you remember what this stranger looked like? " Mary asks, turning back to Charlie

"Yeah, he was about 5'10, white, normal looking really."

"Anything else?" I ask

"There was one thing." Charlie says

"What?" Dean says impatiently

"It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way and... for a moment I coulda sworn –"

"What? That they were black? Or red maybe?" I ask

"No, they were yellow. Pale yellow."

I look at Dean, his eyes burning with anger, but at the same time he looked like he was about to be sick. I grab his hand, leading him away toward our car. He sits down on the front of it and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You think it's him, you think it's Azazel?" I ask him, not breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, how many other demons do you know with yellow eyes?" he says, something clicks in his eyes and he is staring back at me, his stare is no longer blank more questioning. "How do you know about azazel?"

"My uncle. Well he's not really my uncle. He's on an old friend of my dads, and he was family."

"He wasn't your uncle but he was family?"

"Family doesn't end with blood Dean. My friends are my family."

Dean doesn't say anything he just smiles, it seems real and sincere but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"You got a plan?" I ask him, slowly dragging my hands off his shoulders. Again he doesn't speak. "This is your fight, whatever you choose to do, I'll support you. But uh, don't think for one second, I'm taking the back seat, because that's not how I roll."

Back at the Campbell's house that night, Dean slams a map down on the dining room table. 

"What do you say we just slow down and talk this thing through." Samuel says as Dean rushes about

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean snaps back at him

"Except you're saying it's a demon, and none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow eyes."

"Yeah, well, I have. This thing killed my family." Dean replies

"Just calm down, son."

"You don't get it, do you? You are in danger, we are all in danger. In fact, you need to get yourself someplace safe" I say defending Dean. I'm a good fake girlfriend.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with here." Samuel says

"Sam's right, Dean, it could be a demon, it could be a shape shifter, it could be any number of things." Deanna says walking in with a plate of fruit salad

"We know what this thing is!" I yell "And we're gonna kill it, that's all the talking we need to do."

"You're gonna kill a demon? How?"

"There's a hunter named Daniel Elkins. He lives in Colorado, he has Colt's gun. The Colt." Dean says

"Yeah, I heard about the Colt, used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story."

"Well, it's real. And we're gonna use it." I say. 

"Alright, say that it is real. You got some kind of crystal ball telling you where this demon's gonna be? " Samuel says, looking at Deanna with disbelief

"Yeah, maybe we do." I say. I am sick of this old man

Dean takes out his father's journal and flips it open on the table.

"What's this?" Samuel asks

"That's a book." I say sarcastically

"It's a list." Dean stresses

"Of what?" Deanna asks

"My Dad wrote down anyone he thought ever came in contact with the Yellow Eyed Demon: who, where and when."

"Why?" Samuel asks

"'Cause the more he could learn about the son of a bitch, the more he could figure out why it killed my Mom."

Dean flips a couple of pages, and stops pointing

"Look, Whitshire Farm. I told you that name sounded familiar."

"Whitshire Farms, that was two days ago. How the hell is that on your Dad's list?" Samuel aks

"none of your god damn business" I shout

"Uh... my Dad could see the future. Look at this, it says he's gonna hit here tomorrow night."

"Liddy Walsh?" Deanna asks, looking over the book

"Haleyville, that close?" I ask, Dean.

"I mean, yeah, it's about three miles, but... " Samuel answers.

"Was I talking to you?" I say. Samuel glares at me.

Samuel looks over at Deanna leaning on the door jamb, and she shakes her head slightly at the whole story. Samuel looks back at us. He doesn't believe us.

"I know you guys think I'm crazy." Dean says, closing the journal

"You seem like a really nice kid, Dean, but yeah, you're crazy." Samuel replies.

"Yeah, maybe, but we know where this bastard's gonna be, and so help me god, we're gonna stop it, once and for all." I say, smiling at Dean.

Later that night we're leaving. Mary is sitting listening to music.

"We're leaving, we just wanted to say bye." Dean says. 

"Really? So soon?" Mary says standing up.

"Yeah – job to do. Hey, I wanted to – to tell you, you know for what it's worth. Um... it doesn't matter what your Dad thinks, I like that John kid." I say, to her before looking at Dean

Mary smiles at me "You do?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think you two are meant to be." I smile again.

"Hell, I'm depending on it." Dean jokes quietly. I laugh

"What?" Mary asks

"Nothing. Um, can I ask you a question?" Dean says. Mary nods "What's he like? John I mean."

"Why do you ask?" Mary says

"Just curious." I say, on behalf of Dean

"I don't know. He's sweet, kind. Even after the war, after everything, he still believes in happily ever after, you know? He's everything a hunter isn't... No offense."

"No, none taken." Dean says

"Can I tell you something?" Mary says rightly Dean and I both nod "He's gonna ask me to marry him. Tomorrow, I think!"

"Yeah? Is that right?" I say, I feel Dean tense up beside me.

"Oh, Dad's gonna explode, but I don't care. I'll run away if I have to, I just… I love John, and..."

"And what?" Dean asks

"I wanna get out. This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family, I wanna be safe. You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? Is for my children to be raised into this like I was. No, I won't let it happen."

Dean blinks back tears, it's heart breaking. "Yeah..."

"Hey, are you okay?" Mary ask him. 

"Yeah, no, I'm – I'm fine. Hey, uh, Mary, can I tell you something?" he says, sadness in his voice

"Sure."

"Even if this sounds really weird. Will you promise me that you will remember?" he continues, holding back his tears.

"Okay." 

"On November 2nd, 1983, don't get out of bed. No matter what you hear, or what you see. Promise me you won't get out of bed."

"Okay." Mary nods

Dean turns to leave, and as he does a tear rolls down his face. I go to follow him, but Mary grabs my arm.

"Your boyfriend he uh-" Mary begins

"Dean, is not my boyfriend." I say.

"Oh, well he's a great guy."

"Hearing you say that, would make him happier than you could imagine." I say. 

"Good" she says, and I turn to leave again. "It's a shame.."

"What's a shame?" I ask her.

"That you two aren't together. You seem perfect for each other." She smiles and walks away.

I walk out of the house and see Dean sitting in the car ready to go, still crying. Every part of me wants to go up to him and hug him, and tell him we'll fix it. But he doesn't seem the type to take too kindly to hugs. I feel like he needs his space, so I slide into the back seat.

"You alright?" I ask him, as casually as possible.

"Fine."

"Lets, go stop this yellow eyed son of a bitch." I say putting my seatbelt on.

Dean is driving along, it's dark I'm tired and hungry. I stare absently out the window until I hear a flutter. Castiel is suddenly sitting next to Dean

"So what? God's my co-pilot, is that it?" Dean asks, Castiel just looks at him "Well you're a regular Chatty Cathy. Tell me something, Sam would have wanted in on this, why not bring him back?"

"You had to do this alone, Dean." Castiel replies, as stoic as ever.

"Well ten points for getting that plan to work." I joke, making him aware of my presence.

"What happened, you coming too. That was not my fault."

" What ever you two. Cas, you don't care that Sam's tearing up the future looking for me right now?" Dean says.

"Sam's not looking for you." Castiel says blankly.

"Alright, if I do this, then the family curse breaks, right? Mom and Dad live happily ever after, and – and, Sam and I grow up playing little league and chasing tail?"

"You realize, if you do alter the future, your father, you, Sam – you'll never become hunters. And all those people you saved, they'll die. All the relationships you've made will ceese to exist." Castiel says.

"I realize." Dean says

"And you don't care?"

"Oh, I care. I care a lot, but these are my parents. I'm not gonna let them die again. I can't. No, not if I can stop it."

Castiel disappears, leaving Dean and me alone in the car.

"Listen, if w do this, I will never have met you, and I just want to say now. Thank you." Dean says too me.

"Dude no chick flick moments." I smile at him in the rear view mirror.

We arrive at the Elkins place and Dean kneels at the safe, trying to crack it. CLICK it opens and he pulls out the Colt. A man, who I can only assume is Daniel Elkins, appears with a shotgun aimed at Dean's back. I'm standing in the entry way, and he hasn't seen me yet.

"Hold it right there, friend. Drop the gun, be on your way." Daniel says to Dean, cocking his gun 

Dean moves to lay the Colt on the top of the safe. He nods at me and I pull out my gun, moving into his view with it drawn and aimed at Daniel

"Can't do it, Daniel." I say, my gun still pointed at him

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're hunters, just like yourself." Dean says. Picking the Colt back up

"Thieves more like it." Daniel says, tightening his grip on his own gun

"Kind of comes with the territory, you would know that." I say, loading my gun in warning 

"I just need it for a few days." Dean says, stuffing it into his jacket.

"Not happening, mister."

"Look, we have a chance to save his family's lives. His family. But we need this gun to do it. So if you want to stop us? Kill us." Say to Daniel.

Dean walks slowly toward the door past Daniel. He turns to look at back and Daniel lowers his gun. I do the same.

"There's some hunters in Lawrence, the Campbells" Dean says reaching for the door handle

"Never heard of them."

" Well look 'em up, because that's where she'll be." I say, moving to join Dean.

We drive back to Lawrence I was put in charge of the map, trying to figure out the way to the Walsh's house. It's difficult because it's dark and this torch is about to die.

We make the turn off, I think it's the correct turn off, and see a house, all the lights on. Samuel's truck parked outside.

"Damn it." I say, tearing my seatbelt off and rushing after Dean as he runs into the house with the Colt drawn. I draw my own gun, not that it's going to help anything.

Dean bursts through the door and I follow after, The Yellow Eyed Demon pulls Mary in front of him as a human shield.

"Let her go NOW" Dean yells, cocking the gun.

"Now kiddo, where'd you get that gun?" the Yellow Eyed Demon says.

I nod to Mary and she spins out of the Y.E.D's grip, and Dean aims. But suddenly black smoke pours out of the man's mouth and into the vent. I ran forward sliding the rest of the way on my knees. Just as the man falls, I catch him, his head falling into my lap, and I check his pulse.

"Damn it!" Dean shouts, kicking the wall.

"He's dead. These demons, they ride em' hard." I say, pushing the guy off me and standing up.

We are standing outside, Dean, Mary and me.

"So Mary, what else did he say to you?" Dean asks

"I told you, just that he liked me. What did mean by that?" she says, fear in her eyes,

Dean goes to speak but Samuel joins us.

"Liddy's a strong kid, she'll be fine. " Samuel says, he looks at Mary, "Are you okay."

"No, Dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?" Mary says before walking to the truck. Samuel turns to Dean and me.

"Nice job in there."

"I missed the shot." Dean complains.

"Take the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you." Samuel says, patting Dean on the back.

"You were wrong about us?" I say,

"Not you, you're still annoying."

Dean looks at me obviously upset. Then he turns to Samuel

"We need to talk alone." I say on his behalf.

Later that night at the Campbell home

"We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies. " Dean says, checking how many rounds are left in the Colt

"What? How do you know that? " Samuel asks

"We just do, okay?" I say. Trying desperately to avoid the truth.

"When?" Samuel says

"I don't know, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me." I snap at him

"So what, are you some kind of a psychic now too?" Samuel snaps back

"No. Alright, listen to me." Dean says going to sit next to Samuel at the table I shake my head, trying to stop him. "Now, this is gonna sound a little crazy"

"actually it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy" I interject.

"Okay. " Samuel says, warily 

"Mary is my mother."

"Excuse me?" Samuel shouts

"And I am your grandson, and I know what the hell I'm talking about." Dean says.

Samuel glares at him in disbelief.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'M not related to you in any way." I smile

"It doesn't, but you wanna run that by me again son?" Samuel retort

"My real name is Dean Winchester. I was born January 24th, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester." 

" I don't have to listen to this." Samuel says moving to get up

"Mary gets killed by a yellow eyed demon in 1983, and we think that this – what happened tonight – We think this is the moment that he caught her scent. Now, if we don't catch this thing now, and kill it, and it gets away? Then Mary dies. So we are asking you, please." I practically beg.

"How did I know about the Colt? Huh? How did I know about the Yellow Eyed Demon? Or where it would be? I'm not making this up, Samuel." Dean says desperately

"Every bone in my body is aching to put you both six feet under, but there's something about you boy– I can't shake it. Now, I may be crazier than you, but I believe you." Samuel replies

"Thank you." Dean says relieved.

"I mean, how do we find this bastard?"

"Right here, the list." Dean replies, opening up his father's journal.

"And with the Colt?" Samuel asks, there's something off about him

Dean pulls the Colt out of his jacket, and puts it on the table

"Yeah, that's the plan" I says

"Here let me see it." Samuel says reaching for the Colt, I move it further away from him, Dean looks at me like I'm crazy

"Sorry, we don't let anybody touch it." I say to Samuel, still keeping my eyes fixed on Dean, silently pleading with him, to be wary

"Dean I'm your grandfather."

"Nothing personal." I say, finally looking at Samuel

"Sure it is, especially when it's me you're trying to kill." Samuel his eyes turn yellow. Dean reaches for the colt, but The Y.E.D raises his hand and Dean's chair slams against the wall, he looks at me for help and can't move.

I grab the Colt and shoot, missing because I too am flung into the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, future kids huh?" the Yellow Eyed Demon says as he walks over to Dean "there's only one thing I know, that's got the juice to swing something like that. You must have friends in high places. Literally. So I kill your mommy? Is that why you came all this way, to see little old me?"

"No, we came here to kill you fuckface!" I say, gritting my teeth.

"Manners!" He shouts, flicking his wrist, sending me further up the wall. "Hey, wait a minute, if that slut Mary's your Mommy, are you... are you one of my psychic kids?" he says leaning in and sniffing Dean "No, not you. Maybe you have a bro, or a sis. That's terrific, means it all worked out. After all it's why I'm here."

"So that's what this is about, these deals you're making. You don't want these people's souls." Dean says, still struggling to move.

"No, I just want their children. I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your Mommy."

"Why her? Why any of them?" I shout, trying to get his attention away from Dean

"Because they're strong They're pure, and they eat their Wheaties. My own little master race – they're ideal breeders. I might add you to my list. You've got spunk!" He says, turning my head to get a better look at me 

"You're not breeding with me dicksplash!"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. No one's breeding with me. Though, Mary? Man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favourite."

Dean looks furious and tries to move, but can't.

"So why make the deals?" Dean says

"I need permission. I need to be invited, into their houses, I know, I know, the – the red tape'll drive you nuts, but in ten short years, it'll all be worth it. 'Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon blood is better than Ovaltine, vitamins, minerals – it makes you big and strong. " 

"For what? So they can lead your discount demon army?" I say, struggling to get off the wall 

"Please, my end game's a hell of a lot bigger than that kid."

"End game? What end game?" Dean asks frantically

"Like I'm gonna tell you, or those angels sitting on your shoulder. No, I'm gonna cover my tracks good."

"You can cover whatever the hell you want, but he is still gonna kill you." I say

"Right. Now that, I'd like to see. "

"Maybe not today, but you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch, 'cause I'm the one that kills you." Dean says. It's actually kind of hot how serious as badass he's being

"So, you're gonna save everybody, is that right? Is that it? Well, I'll tell you 2 people that you're not gonna save." The Yellow eyed demon says taking out a knife. "Your grandpappy" he winks and plunges the knife into his, well Samuels stomach. "And number two. Your girlfriend." He says waving his hands.

It feels like two massive hands wrap around my neck, but isn't anything there. I suck in as much air as I can, but it's not enough. I gasp for more, my chest becoming tighter and tighter. I can feel my head start spinning and my body going weak, finally I black out.

I come too, in the back seat of a car. Bouncing around on a crappy little dirt road.

"Dean?" I mumble, my vision is still blurry.

"You're awake." He says he voice a concoction of happiness, anger and fear.

"What happened, after I umm..." I say, rubbing my head as I sit up.

"He killed my grandmother. Snapped her neck like it was nothing." Dean says

"I'm so sorry Dean."

"What about you, are you okay?" he asks sounding actually worried.

"Yeah, Dean I'm fine. Where are we going?"

"To kill this Yellow Eyed Bastard." He says, making a sharp left turn , making me crash sideways. "Sorry."

He stops suddenly, sending flying forward into the back of his seat. See this is why seatbelts are a thing.

Dean gets out of the car, aim the Colt, I get out too and see Mary and the Yellow eyed demon kissing, which is disgusting, because 1. It's her father and 2. It's her DEAD father.

"No!" Dean shouts as the black smoke once again pours out.

"Mary" John says waking up- I think he was dead, because necks aren't supposed to bend that way.

"John!" Mary shouts, pulling him into a hug.

I lock my hand in Dean's in a gesture that's meant to be comforting. Suddenly Castiel appears behind us, tapping us both on the shoulder.

Next thing I know I'm awake lying on a hotel room bed next to Dean and Castiel is standing at the foot of the bed. I shake Dean awake

"I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean says to Castiel

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Castiel replies blankly

"What? " I shout at him  
"Destiny can't be changed. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?" Dean yells

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yell, Castiel looks at the other bed, which hasn't been slept in.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks. 

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Castiel continues, ignoring Dean

"Where's Sam, Cas?" I say demandingly.

"425 Waterman." Castiel says, strange that he answers me and not the guy he 'raised from perdition'

Dean grabs his keys and jacket and tosses me mine.**  
**

"You brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."

We walk out the hotel room to the car it's light out, but still really early.

We pick up Sam and drive back to the motel hoping the Castiel is gone. Gathering our stuff, we head back to New York.

I scramble through my bag for my keys standing on the front doorstep of our house "Oh come on... I wanted a bag, not a TARDIS" I mutter, more to myself than anyone. I find them, putting them in the lock and going to turn it, just as the door swings open.

"Georgia" Ella yells, pulling me inside. "Georgia's boyfriend" she nods to Dean as he walks inside.

Tj rushes down the stairs quickly "Did you says- Georgia!" she shouts jumping missing the last few steps and hugging me, she releases me and walks over to Sam. "Hi!" She says, quite loudly.

"Hello." He says, waving.

"Uh, happy birthday." Dean says to Ella smiling.

"Dean, it's tomorrow." I says, to him.

"It's okay, are your friends staying for dinner, because we're having take out." Ella says to me.

"Um, yeah. I guess. What are we having?" I say walking inside and flinging my bag onto the ground, sure I haven't been here in a week or so, but it's still my home.

"Chinese, and someone very special to me is coming." She replies, closing the door. "Georgia!" she pauses to create suspense "I have a boyfriend! We met a few days ago, but we've been out every day since and you'll never guess!"

"Please don't say he has a beard" I mumble earning a laugh from Dean.

"He has a beard!" Ella says overly excited. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "He's going to be here soon... I'm going to have a shower so if he turns up answer the door." She says, already half way up the stairs.

"You want a beer?" I ask Sam and Dean as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah" one of them says, not sure which so I take out three beers anyway. I hand one to Dean and toss the other to Sam, he doesn't catch it and it smashes on the floor.

"Sorry." Sam says, quickly grabbing a cloth.

"You see Moose, this is why we can't have nice things." I say, snatching the cloth from him and getting down to clean it up. I see someone walking in, wearing a pair of expensive trainers, they stop right in front of me.

"Georgia. I've missed you." A male voice above me says, slightly ominously. I slowly reach into my pocket, snatching out my switch blade knife, opening I spin, kicking out the legs of whoever the hell it is. They fall to the ground, I and I pounce, like a cat and have the knife at their throat I push away the locks of curly blonde hair and... Joey.

"You creepy asshole, what the hell are you still doing here?" I shout at him, as I stand up.

"I live here, remember. So how have you been?" he says, the jerk is trying to act all innocent.

"No, don't try be civil, I still don't like you." I say, opening my beer and sculling some, letting the it's cold bubbly goodness sink in.

"Hi, Sam. Dean" Joey nods.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Dean asks

"Yes, of course. But I have changed so much, you'd never recognise me. I'm Joey" He says, extending his hand. Dean shakes it then Sam.

"Yeah so when did we meet, sorry?" Dean asks. Suddenly there is a knock on the door, the sound of rushing footsteps and a small squeal.

I look at Sam and Dean. Squeezing tighter on the handle of my knife. We walk to the foyer to see Tj hugging a tall beardy fellow. Wait a second I know that tall beard fellow, that's...

"Flynn" Tj, say hugging him tighter. "It's been so long."

"Yes, a day is too long, isn't it Teej." Flynn jokes ruffling her hair.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch" Dean says.

"My sentiments exactly." I say. What the hell is he doing here?

"Hi, Flynn was it? Yeah, can I talk to you for a second." I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen and closing the sliding doors behind us.

"Hey I know you." He begins.

"Yes, you do. Now answer me this, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"You're the chick that ruined my door!"

"Still not over that I see. Now would you like me to repeat the question?" I quietly yell.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend, what are you doing here?"

"Riding ponies. I live here. I left you in Hartford not 5 days ago, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I... You left before I could thank you, so I remembered you said you work at Big Rico's in New York so I went there and you weren't there, and Ella was there and she complimented me on my beard and, I really like her"

"Alright, friends don't know about the monster thing, 2. You mention it, I will kill you and 3. Ella's one of my best friends so if you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you, then bring you back to life and kill you again. Understand?"

"Yes, but how would you bring me back to life?"

"I know angel, I wouldn't test me if I were you."

"Very good, don't hurt Ella, and don't mention monsters, I think I can remember that." He replies. Damn it, he is not scared of me... yet.

"Excellent. Now, go play." I smirk, he rushes out of the kitchen, almost crashing into Dean.

"Was that?" Dean asks, pointing behind him

"Yep."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sam asks coming into the kitchen

"He's dating my friend. It's kind of weird."

"What? That someone you saved is now dating your friend?" Sam asks

"No, that Ella has boyfriend." I say, walking out of the room, and into the lounge room. Everyone is sitting around even Tami and Natalie. I walk up behind Tami and cover her eyes with my hands "Guess who?" I say in a strange voice.

"Jadyn?"She replies?

I take my hands away quickly and she turns around. "No. Georgia, and you let that bitch in my house?"

"Yeah, she helped plan Ella's party, and hello." Natalie says, standing up and hugging me, "Did you get my text?"

"Yes, I did and no, I don't know where your glasses are." I say.

"Hey Georgia." A familiar voice says behind me.

"Phebe! Are you still mad at me?" I say.

She crosses her arms, "No." She says, breaking into a smile. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Yeah. Where have you been?" Tami asks.

"Yes Georgia. Where?" Joey adds.

"Well I uh.. was... I." I begin, I honestly don't know what to tell them. Do I tell them the truth. God no.

"That was my fault, I stole her away for a couple of days, romantic weekend, turned week." Dean says, walking up and wrapping his arm around me. It's still weird.

"A romantic weekend with your girlfriend... and your brother?" Phebe asks?

"He enjoys being a third wheel." Dean says, punching Sam in the shoulder.

"So, what kind of party doesn't have food?" I say, flopping down onto the couch next to Tj. Dean sneezes. Please don't tell me my fearless hunting buddy has a cold.

"Sorry, that never happens unless I'm around cats." He says, rubbing his nose.

Tj pulls the blanket on her lap up higher.

"Teej, what's under the blanket?" I say.

"What blanket?" she says, trying to sound innocent.

"The blanket on your lap." I pause, and listen "Why is your lap purring?" I say to her.

"It's not. It was a um... my stomach. I'm hungry, I agree we should get some food."

I snatch the blanket away to reveal a big white ball of fluff. Except it's breathing and Dean is sneezing so I assume it's a cat.

"When did you get a cat?" I ask her.

"I've always had a cat."

"Taylor Jane, don't you lie to me. When did you get a cat?" I ask, in my mum voice

"3 days ago. It's called Obsidian." She smiles. Turning the cat to reveal its bright blue eyes.

"Because naturally, you name something white and fluffy after something black and sharp." I say.

"Of course." Natalie says.

The night is long and rowdy and full of Chinese food. It's the same as before I left. Natalie is being a genius, Tami is calling her a smartie. Tj is stroking her cats head. Ella is stroking her boyfriends beard. Phebe talking to Joey, and me, I'm trying to teach Sam and Dean how to play Nazi Zombies, and cringing every time I have to save one of them. By 1:30 ish, it is decided it's time to go to bed.

"See you all." Deal says at the door with Sam.

"Georgia, your boyfriend can stay. You are both adults." Ella says.

"No, it's fine. He'll just get a motel." I say. Please just let this be. I can't argue with you on your birthday.

"Nonsense. He can sleep in your room. Just don't be too noisy." She says with a wink. I pull a face to show how disgusted I am.

"Well, you know how I just love being the third wheel and all, but I'm going to let you two have some time to yourselves." Sam says, jokingly taking the keys from Dean and leaving.

Dean and I look at each other, in complete silence. Then we speak, at the same time. "This is your fault."

I get changed into my pyjama's and walk back into my room, Dean is taking off his jeans and outer shirt.

"Woah there. Your pants are staying on." I say to him. He looks me over.

"Why? Yours aren't"

I poke my tongue out at him because I'm too tired to think of a witty reply. I climb into my side of the bed. And Dean slides in next to me. It's so awkward. We just lie there, not moving. In the dark.

"Alright, a few rules. You touch me, I will break your hands, you steal my covers, I will skin you, you snore, I will rip out your vocal chords and strangle you with them. Also I starfish." I say, rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight to you too." Dean says sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

**A little word of warning, the chapter updates are going to be slowing down, because now it's caught up to where I'm still writing, so bear with me. **

* * *

My head is killing me, I think as I wake up. I'm strung by my arms on a meat hook, my feet dangling off the ground. I struggle against my bindings, trying to escape. It's useless. There is a small clang, somewhere in the dark room.

"Who's there?" I demand into the perfect blackness, my voice shaking.

I swear I hear footsteps, someone's in the room with me. That's if it is a room. I can't see anything, why is it so god damn dark.

"Show yourself!" I scream, my vocal chords straining. There are the footsteps again "Dammit who are you? What do you want?" I shout. Sweat is dripping down my face, and mixing with tears.

I struggle again, even though I know it's no use. What's that noise? It's metallic like knives. Oh god not knives.

"No! Don't you touch me." I shout, as a cold hand runs over my arms. "Get away from me." I kick wildly, desperately hoping to hit something. I shout as a burning hot pain sears into my arm, I look to the side, a red hot piece of metal is pressed into my arm, scorching my flesh.

I'm dreaming I have to be, I was just with Dean a second ago. That is not possible. I'm asleep. I just have to wake up. Just wake up.

A knife is rammed into my stomach. I choke down a scream, as it's slowly turned.

Wake up just wake up. Please.

More knives slicing, eating into my flesh with a pain that is almost too much to bear. I try to scream, but I can't. The solid weight of my body, is hanging from my arms, my shoulders turned in such a way, that if I move they will surely pop right out of their sockets.

A face appears in front of me, cut, beaten and bloodied. Eyes black as coals, staring at me. A bony hand, wraps around my neck, sharp pointed nails digging into my skin.

A wake up, screaming, sticky with sweat. Back in my bed. Next to Dean.

"Christ Georgia, are you alright?" He asks me sitting up.

I gasp for air, my chest feels constricted and my skin burning hot.

"Hey, talk to me." He says, putting a hand on my arm. I flinch away, throwing the covers off, trying to cool down. "Calm down."

I look straight into Deans, forest green eyes, and feel comforted. I don't know why I do what I do next, but I do it. I wrap my arms around Dean, pressing me head into his chest. To my surprise, he hugs me back, gently encasing me in his muscular arms.

"Tell me what's wrong." Dean says, patting my hair.

"Now this is going to sound dumb, but I had a nightmare." I say, not moving my head from his chest.

"that's not dumb. I have to say, I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of moths." I say, joking a little.

" What was the nightmare about?" Dean asks, hugging tighter.

"I was um... I don't even know how to explain it." I say, still breathing heavily.

"It's alright. I have nightmares too." He says, calmly.

"What do you have nightmares about?" I say, with attitude.

"I don't know... my time in hell mostly." He says seriously.

I pull back a little, looking back into his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't think." I say, putting my head back to his chest. "What's it like?"

"You mean hell?"

"No, space. Yes I mean hell."

"I don't want to talk about it. But, ever since I got back, I've dreamt about it, and it's awful. When did your nightmares?" he asks

"Um.. I... it ah, it started when I was 15, and I had them for years. When I was about 19 I cut off all connection to my family, I got a house with my friends, and I was happy, then they stopped. About two months ago they started again..."

"Do you know why?" Dean asks

"No I don't." I says with finality

"Okay. Well it's 5 o'clock so we have two options, we can get up now and do something for your friends birthday or we can sleep."

"Well, I don't feel like having another nightmare so..." I say, moving away and looking at him sweetly.

"Alright then." He says, throwing the covers off and standing up. He offers me a hand and I climb out of bed. "What do you want to do?"

"We could make a cake?" I say hopefully.

"This might come as a surprise, but I don't know how to make cake." Dean says sarcastically.

"Well, you're in luck, we have a box cake mix downstairs." I say, already leaving my room quietly.

Chocolate cake, from a box. Who knew it could make such a mess. There is cake mix everywhere. On the wall on the floor, on us, I think I have ruined Dean's shirt, but it's fun. I have a small amount of cake mix in my finger and decide the best way to use it is...

"Boop" I say to Dean, tapping him on the nose with the cake mix. He goes cross eyed, looking at it. It is hilarious, I clutch onto the bench to stop myself from falling down with laughter.

"That wasn't funny." He says, throwing flour at my face.

"I know. It was hilarious." I say, still trying to stand up straight. Dean does this adorable puppy eyed look, pretending he was hurt. I buy it and go to walk over to him, slipping on a rogue egg and falling on my butt.

"You okay" Dean says getting down on his knees next to me.

"I'm fine. My butt kind of hurts, but I'm fine" I say, bursting into laughter again.

This time he laughs too. The sound is beautiful, like music. He doesn't laugh enough.

"What the hell happened in here?" Tamara says walking into the kitchen.

"We made a cake!" I say, throwing my hands up in the air. Dean is still laughing.

"Where is it?" She asks

"Sort of... everywhere." Dean says.

"Well, grab a mop because you need to clean this up."

"We have a mop?" I say, standing up.

"Yes of course we have a mop. Just get it clean before Ella gets up."

We clean up the kitchen, I even have to stand on a chair to clean some off the ceiling. Except even then I'm too short to reach. Damn you high ceilings.

"Here" Dean says "Let me help." He moves closes to me, and ducks a little, putting his head between my legs, then standing up, so I'm sitting on his shoulders.

"This isn't weird at all." I joke, as I clean the brown stain off the roof.

"What the?" Tj says as she walks into the room.

"We're cleaning!" Dean says, throwing his arms out and in turn letting go off my legs. Which makes me feel incredibly unsafe.

"Fun. Can I have a turn?" She says I throw her the cloth.

"Go nuts." I say.

"Not of cleaning. Of getting a shoulder ride." She smiles.

"No!" I say, putting my hands protectively on Dean's forehead. "Mine"

"Happy Birthday!" Tj shouts.

"It's not my-" I begin as Ella walks into the room, hand in hand with Flynn.

"Thanks. Why are you on his shoulders?" Ella says.

"They're cleaning." Tj says with a smile. Dean walks me back to the chair so I can get down.

"What are you covered in?" Flynn says

"Chocolate cake mix, obviously." I say, licking some off my shirt.

"Happy birthday Ella." A male voice says and suddenly Joey enters the room, and picks her up in a hug.

"Thanks Joe." She says.

"Joe? We're on nicknames now?"

"Presents! PRESENTS!" Tj insists, scooting us all out of the kitchen, everyone goes off their separate ways to retrieve them.

Natalie and Tami got her a giant wine glass, which she seems a little too happy with.

"Joey" got her an Iron man DVD

Phebe got her the book version of Lord Of The Rings.

Tj, got her a massive stuffed toy emu. Like seriously where do you even go to purchase a stuffed toy emu, let alone a giant one.

Flynn, got her a voucher for a romantic spa weekend. Next weekend.

And me, well since I am just a brilliant friend, I got her... nothing so I did the only thing I could, lie my way through it and give her something I own.

"Happy birthday" I say to her as I hand over a small green box. She opens it up to reveal a silver necklace, with a pentacle charm.

"Oh." Ella says, "Georgia, don't get me wrong, the thought is nice and all but I'm not into devil worship."

"What? No, the inverted pentagram is devil worship, this is protection from evil." I say with a smile.

"Oh thank you" she says putting it back in the box.

"Guys, Obsidian is limping. What's wrong with her, she's limping" Tj says clearly stressing out. "She's hurt, I have failed her. She's going to die."

"Teej, calm down. We'll take her to the vet and you'll see, she's fine." Tami, says hugging her. "Natalie, can you come with us?" Tami says, Natalie gets up and they all go get dressed, Tj leaves, crying and holding onto Obsidian wrapped in a blanket.

Dean's phone goes off. "It' Sam, we gotta go." Dean says, completely seriously.

"I am so sorry Ella, but this is really important, we'll try make it back before the party. I promise" I say, giving her one last hug before running upstairs to get dressed.

Just as we're leaving so are Phebe and Joey.

"Where are you going?" I ask Phebe at the door.

"We are going to see a film, give Ella and Flynn some alone time." Joey answers for her. I give him a death stare,

"We've gotta go, Sam's here." Dean says grabbing my arm as the Impala pulls up outside.

"What is so important?" I say as I get into the car.

"I've picked up on some demonic omens around here, and we need to move fast. Ruby says this is one of the big guys."

"Of course. What do we do about it?" I say.

"Well, if we meet up with Ruby, she can find where it is." Sam says

"Then we exorcise that black eyed bastard." Dean says.

We arrive at an awful hotel room, where a short woman stands. She has longish brown hair and olive skin.

"I assume you are Ruby." I say as I walk past her and sit down on a bed.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Ruby this is Gia. " Dean says

"Georgia." I say, giving her a small nod "Now, move your arse, and find this demon, I have a party to attend."

About an hour later, and still no luck finding the whereabouts of this demon, I get a call.

"Hello." I say clearly bored and tired.

"Georgia there's someone here." Tj's voice on the other end says.

"What? Where?"

"At the house. I'm in my room but there's someone here. Oh my god Georgia they killed Flynn."

"Calm down, can you get to my bedroom, I have a shotgun under my bed."

"What? No I can't I've locked myself in my room, they're out there, and they got Ella. Oh my god. They have Ella." She whispers.

"Tj, did you see their eyes?" I ask.

"No I didn't, they snapped Flynn's neck and had Ella, I didn't hang around to see their eyes!" she says.

"Alright, Teej, listen to me. Look out your window. Are they outside?" There is a loud banging noise.

"They're at my door Georgia, help please."

"Focus, are they outside?"

"No, I can't see anyone outside." She says still panicking

"Okay, Tj listen to me, you have to jump."

"I'm on the second story. I can't just jump." She whispers loudly.

"You have to. Okay, listen any bones you break, will not even compare to what they'll do to you. Now jump." I say

"Alight, hold on." She says I hear the latch of her window open and then a loud bang, followed by a scream.

"Tj? Are you alright TAYLOR, Talk to me."

"I'm sorry Georgia.. poor sweet Tj is a little busy right now." A creepy voice says from the other end.

"Let her go now, or so help me god I will rip out your heart, and in the few seconds before you die, you'll see it, still beating in my hand. Let them go."

"Sorry, I'm under strict orders, to do the exact opposite. Sorry."

"You son of a bitch! You don't just go kidnapping people I mean, what the hell?" I shout.

"Exactly." The creepy voice says

"What?"

"Hell. We're from hell, though you guessed that didn't you Georgia? You always were a bright girl." The voice says before the line goes dead.

"FUCK!" I shout, throwing my phone at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"They've got my friends, they knew who I was and they took my friends." I shout, pacing about the room.

"It's okay we'll find them I promise." He says.

"Yeah, I will find them, and I will kill whatever stands in my way. So you all better start tracking this demon." I say.

"Of course." Ruby says, rushing off. She's being surprisingly helpful for a demon.

"They are here" She says about 20 minutes later, handing me a map, most of it burnt away leaving only a small section.

"Thank you Ruby, You know for a demon, you're rather tolerable." I say, that's a compliment right?

"We're ready when you are." Dean says grabbing his keys.

"Good." I say, blankly, barely giving him a glance as I walk out the door.

"It's a three hour drive, but what's your plan when we get there?" Sam says, getting into the backseat so I can sit shotgun.

"Well the plan is as follows, I go in. I kill anything and everything that gets in my way, then I save my friends. Got it?" I say

"We're coming in with you." Dean says, starting the car.

"Like hell you are, I'm going in there alone, not to make a scene!"

"That is ridiculous! You'll get yourself killed if you go in there alone." Dean says.

"They are MY friends Dean. I have a better chance of going unnoticed if I go on my own."

"Let's just talk about this Gia." Dean snaps back

"My name is Georgia. I'm going in alone and that is not up for debate." I shout, shutting them both up. It's going to be a long car trip if no one is speaking. I sit forward pressing the button on the stereo.

Led Zeppelin's "You Shook Me" blares over the speaker, at an almost painful volume.

"Seriously Dean?" I say

"Yeah." He says before singing along "You, shook me all night long!"

I glare at him, but he keeps singing, so I turn the stereo off.

So, silence for 2 and a half hours.

The car pulls up on the other side of the street to a big warehouse. Dirt covered windows, rusty doors and a harsh still air.

I snatch a backpack out of the trunk, and load it up, 2 shotguns, extra rock salt, and a couple of flasks of holy water. I have my 10 inch bowie hunting knife strapped to my thigh and am ready to go.

"Stay out here. If anything goes wrong... It was good working with you." I say turning around, and sucking in a deep breath.

"Wait." Dean says grabbing my arm as I take my first step "Take this." He says, taking a knife out of his pocket. It had strange markings carved into the metal "It's Ruby's it can kill demons."

"Then perhaps it will come in handy. Thanks Dean" I say, taking the knife from his hand. I turn away, and walk straight in.

Now is not the time to be scared. I mentally go over everything I've been taught as I stash the knife in the inside pocket of my jacket. 'Shoot straight, family comes first, if it bleeds you can kill it.' I breathe out, quickening my pace. I spot a stair case and a balcony with about six people standing around a door.

I really should be tactful and elegant in my approach, but hey, when have I ever been elegant? I reach into the bag on my back drawing out a shotgun and cocking it. I crack my neck before heading to the stairs. What the hell, let's make a scene! I take the stairs slowly, my boots thudding against the metal.

Up the stairs, there are the 6 people, all men and I assume all demons. I whistle gaining their attention. Their eyes flash black. I was right.

"Gentlemen. So you're demons, I get that. I also get that you lot, are notorious for making deals. So how does this sound to you? You give me my friends alive and in one piece, and I'll think about not killing each and every one of you." I say, with a smirk.

"Not a chance" one of them says.

"Alright, then I'm going to kill you first." I say, aiming my gun and firing knocking him down. "Who's next?" I say, cocking it.

I eventually use up all the rounds in my first gun, so I swing the bag off one of my shoulders, quickly grabbing a flask of holy water, and tearing off the cap and splashing it at the next demon that comes at me. I reach into my jacket and grab the knife Dean had given me. "Hope this works." I say, plunging it into the demons chest. An orange sort of light, flickers through his eyes and mouth and it falls to the ground. "Brilliant!"

I must have made a lot of noise, killing the demons because 3 more came out of the room that was being guarded. 2 first, the door latch opened, so I quickly hide, next to the door. Knife at the ready. Slitting their throats as they walk out. The third comes out to the sound of their gurgling screams. He puts up a real fight. Flinging me into the wall. I really hate it when they do that. I get up, knife still in hand, now with a rip in my jeans, surrounded my red, where the graze on my knee bled through

"I'm here, it's what you dicks wanted right? But I do have one question." I say. Hobbling slowly toward him. "Why always an abandon warehouse, are you in cahoots with some property developers or something, but honestly. It's a bit clichéd."

The demon looks at me, his expression incredibly serious. I lunge at him, tackling him to the ground. Smacking a solid punch to his face. I get flung off, and into a stack of cardboard boxes. Convenient. I get up... again. Hobbling faster this time, I lunge again, this time pushing him into the door. His eyes flash black again, I thrust the knife up, through his chin so the blade is in his mouth. I yank it out as soon as the light stops. I step back, kicking the body in the stomach, opening the door and sending him crashing through the wooden railing. Screaming. I walk in through the door way and pause. There they are Ella and Tj, tied up together on the floor.

"Honey, I'm home." I say with a great big smile.

"What sort of time do you call this?" Tj shouts back.

I race down the stairs, completely ignoring the pain in my knee, and taking my hunting knife from it's sheath as I go.

"Miss me?" I say, slicing the rope that was binding Ella's wrists.

"You have no idea." She replies rubbing her wrists.

I do the same for Tj, dropping the knife as she hugs me. I help them to their feet.

"Come on, Teej let's go" I say heading to the stairs.

Ella grabs Tj by the back of the shirt, pulling her backwards with the knife at her throat.

"Sorry, poor little Teej isn't going anywhere. And neither am I" Ella says. She blinks and her eyes turn black.

"You bitch." I growl.

"Harsh, you know he was sure you would turn up. Me, I wasn't but he had me possess this little thing for insurance. Can't go losing the bosses leverage now can I?" Demon Ella says. I step forward "Uh uh, take another step, free appendectomy." She says, pulling Tj closer. "You know, she's awake in here, your friend. I can hear her thinking."

"Don't listen to her Teej, it's not Ella, it's some hell bitch who messed with the wrong god damn hunter." I say.

"She doesn't like you, you know. In fact she hates you" she continues to Tj, I take another step forward. "Uh uh, back off cowgirl" she says to me before going back to Tj "She begging me to kill you, she says you hold her back. She hasn't had fun since you became friends."

I slide a spare flask of holy water out of my jacket pocket and carefully undo the lid, making sure Demon Ella doesn't notice. "Teej, look at me. Look at me." I say, she looks at me with tears in her eyes. "You're gonna be fine. I promise.

"Promises promises-" Ella begins, I splash the holy water at her and the lets go of Tj.

"Run!" I shout, and Tj runs over to the stairs. I grab Ella's wrists and twist them, causing her to drop the knife, I kick it away. "Teej Knife!" I shout and she leaps forward to get it.

Demon Ella pushes me away. "What's a matter Georgia, hit me. Or don't you want to hurt your friend?" she says

I take a deep breath, and lick my lower lip. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus" I begin

"You shut your mouth." She says, punching me. Ella's got a mean right hook.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." I continue and Ella struggles to breathe "ergo draco maledicte" she grabs me by the throat. "Ecclesiam"

"Stop it!" she shouts.

"Tuam." I struggle to get the words out. What's with demons and choking people?

"I'm warning you"

"You can go back to hell you black eyed bitch" I smirk.

She lets go of my neck and grabs a straight razor lying on the table. "You really want to do that?" she hisses

"Securi tibi facias-" I continue Demon Ella plunges the knife into her stomach.

" Exorcise me now, and she's just a dead meat suit."

I lock my jaw and stare her down. "libertate servire te rogmus..." I feel a tear slide down my cheek "Auddi nos." I finish and black smoke pours from her mouth, leaving Ella limp as she falls to the ground.

"Ella!" Tj screams, rushing forward.

"Ella, it's okay sweetie. You'll be okay." I say, getting down on my knees beside her. "Teej, knife." I say.

"What are you going to do?" she asks me sceptically

"Just give it to me." I shout. She hands it to me, and I cut off the bottom of my shirt. "Okay, this might hurt." I say, yanking the razor from her stomach. "Now, here press this to the wound." I say, putting the torn cloth of my shirt onto her wound and putting her hand over it."

Tj just stares in shock. Not moving not speaking just staring.

"Teej." I say, nothing "Teej" no reply. I slap her face "Teej, Ella needs you, okay? She's hurt and we need to get her out of here." I say. Tj nods "In my bag, there's a shot gun. You're gonna have to use it, because I have to carry her." I say, picking Ella up in my arms. Good thing she's small.

I carry her up the stairs, Tj following close behind us.

"Knowing my luck, there are more demons around here, so Tj if anything comes at us, you shoot." I say

"I'm not shooting people!" she says, still crying

"Teej, they're not people. They're demons , and its rock salt so, it won't kill anything." I say. Manoeuvring Ella through the small doorway. "keep your elbow in, gun tight to your shoulder and do not under estimate the kick back" I say. A demon comes toward us "Tj shoot!" I yell and she pulls the trigger, shooting the demon.

"Georgia." Tj says quietly, shaking.

"Teej, come on. Do you want Ella to die? Hurry up" I say. Two more shots, I look to Tj, and she looks back at me

"It wasn't me" she says holding her hands up. Another shot, I keep moving forward, jerking Ella around more than I mean to.

"Gia!" I hear a familiar voice shout.

"Dean?" I yell back, as Dean comes toward me out of the shadows.

"What happened?" Sam says, rushing up to me, taking Ella from my arms.

"Stabbed. We need to get her to a hospital." I say, turning to Tj, and holding out my hand for the gun. She hands it over and runs to catch up with Sam.

We get outside to the car, after Dean and myself blow away a few demons.

Sam gets in the back seat, Ella on his lap, pressing the torn cloth of my shirt onto the wound. Tj sits next to him, with Dean and I up front. Driving as fast as possible to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**A/N So a few small things. 1. Before anyone says it, I know this happens to Lisa in series 6, but I've changed it for this, it's going to work well with how the character evolve. Just hang in there. Also thank you to everyone who is reading. I would love some reviews and things, so pretty please.- Carrie**


	12. Note

Hello, Carrie here. I have made a decision to take this fanfic down because I am re-writing it, in 3rd person. So, soon that will be up and this one will be gone.


End file.
